A Blurred Vision
by Donny Donster
Summary: A young Japanese-American man with eyes as lifeless as a frozen fish in a supermarket gets spirited away by you-know-who. Warning: Shameless self-insert, first person, and obviously non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Shameless self-insert, first person point of view, and obviously non-canon.**

Why? Well to be honest, I've been dying to do a self-insert OC for the longest time now, but I never did it because I didn't have confidence in my writing skills.

Oh right, there is no outline (I do have notes) and no beta reader (unless one wants to volunteer) in this fanfiction. There is nothing wrong with me not having a beta reader; I just want to challenge myself. Unlike my previous and current works, I'm going in blind and everything is thought up on the spot whenever I have a breather from school or work. Like always, Chapter 1 sets the story in with the OC and a certain gap youkai.

Oh right, having no outline also means I'm still going to continue the story "Gensokyo Odyssey" since that's been outlined from start to finish. So this is also my first time doing two stories at once.

If you guys or gals remember me from "The Rise of the Tank" and wonder why did I stopped, then here's my reason: My old laptop's hard drive failed a long time ago (I forgot when, probably around a week or so after I uploaded chapter 10 of that tank fanfic) and it left me in such a shock that I completely stopped writing fanfic. I only got back in because one of my friends in the university who is a touhou fan was talking this one touhou fanfic about an M1 Abrams and how good it was (I didn't tell her that I was the one who wrote it). I was able to get out of my writer's block because of that. However, I will not continue "The Rise of the Tank" because I fear that the fanfic will never be the same if I just continue it without the original outline.

Moral of that small story above? Always invest in a external hard drive to keep your data safe. I'm sure that somewhere in an alternative universe, an alternative me is probably still writing that story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The library of the University I attend to is the tallest building in this city; there are 10 floors jammed pack with books dating back to the 1500s. This city itself isn't exactly a city, it can be called America's largest suburbs because there are nearly no tall buildings, just a lot of houses. It is a very fitting place for the song " _Little Boxes_ " by Malvina Reynolds because each house look all the same but with different colors. The second tallest building is actually a 7 story hotel that's connected to a convention center. The city itself is surrounded by a chain of mountains, it was as if the mountains were a giant snake wrapping itself around the city like it was her eggs. If you go over the mountains to the east, you would reach a lot of farmland, wineries, and ranches aka the middle of nowhere. If you go over the mountains to the northwest, you wound up in another big city next to the Pacific ocean. That other city is well known for having a large iconic orange suspension bridge where many people would jump off to commit suicide.

I sat at my study table in the 10th floor, doing what every sane college student would do; procrastinate because essays are boring. The Westminster Quarters aka the typical anime school bell song was heard playing from the university's church bells, it was finished off with 9 huge " _dongs_ ". The library's PA speakers went off, "Good evening students, it is now 9PM, the library will close for the public in 30 minutes. Students, please show your student ID cards to the campus police when they walk by you for extended study hours. Extended study hours will end by 1AM."

I got up from my seat and put my laptop and books in my backpack. I looked around, the tenth floor was nearly empty, except for a few perverts watching porn and hentai in the far corners, a librarian putting books away, two people playing an MMORPG, and four people studying.

I waited for the elevator, a cop tapped me from behind and asked, "Student ID?" Being the good guy I am, I showed him my ID: Nelson Tristan Ryugu, Student ID: 007XXXX, my mugshot showed a very dark brown, almost black haired 24 year old Japanese man with glasses. The cop nodded and grinned, "Stay safe, by the way, I love your initials!" the cop walked away laughing.

"Ha ha ha, very funny!" I yelled back.

"Shhh!"

My ancestors immigrated to America in the late 1800s due to family feuds and fought in Europe during World War Two. I am 100% Japanese, but I do not know any Japanese. In fact I probably know more Spanish than Japanese and that only includes counting 1-30 and " _Hola, como esta?_ ". I can proudly say that I am as Japanese as a California roll. My parents died in a terrorist attack in the east coast when I was in elementary school, so I moved to California to live with my grandparents from my mom's side, and when they died after my high school graduation, I inherited their house.

The parking garage is a 10 minute walk, walking outside of campus at this time isn't safe because there were reports of robbery, but walking inside campus grounds is safe thanks to the campus police. I stepped outside into the warm night, the path leading to the parking garage is actually surrounded by trees, in the daytime it looks very pretty because you feel like you're walking in a tunnel made out of trees, but at night? It's just scary.

 _Rustle rustle_

The trees behind were rustling and there was no wind, I instantly look back and saw nothing. I started speed walking towards the garage, took the elevator to the 2nd floor and got into my silver 2001 Honda CR-V; it's a 39 year old SUV, in one more year it'll be illegal to have a gasoline car in America as everyone is making the move to jump to hydrogen and electric manual-driven and self-driving cars. Frankly it's annoying because I have to buy a new car soon when this one was doing it's duty for my family since new, plus I'm attached to this car just like any other American guy is attached to his car. By now it's fairly safe to said that I'm one of the 2000 people still driving a car with an combustion engine as a daily driver in the entire continent.

There was a piece of paper on the windshield, I grabbed it and read it, "Buy a electric car, you damn tree killer!". I shrug, added the university's phone number to the message, walked over to a police car, placed that paper on the car, and walked away with a smug smile.

I got back in my car, started her up, and the RPM jumps up to the high 8000s, I guess I have to wait til it drops to below 3000 before moving. The aftermarket navigation system started up, automatically connected to my smartphone via bluetooth 5.0, and said, "Welcome back NTR! It is 9:20PM and it's 82 degrees Fahrenheit."

There was a knock on the window, I looked and saw two girls, one in a brown dress and black hat, and another in a purple dress and white mob cap. The girl in the black spoke in Japanese, " _Hi, we're studying abroad from Japan. I'm Renko Usami, and this is Maribel Hearn. We're looking for the library._ "

"English?" I asked. I only understood their names because Renko was pointing at herself and Maribel while talking, but it was clear that they are students.

Renko's eyes widen. Maribel placed her hand on Renko's shoulders and said in English, "library," she showed her student ID card.

I pointed at the tallest building in campus, they bowed and left.

Renko said in an embarrassed voice, " _Ahaha, sorry about that Mary. I thought he was Japanese for a second._ "

Mary replied back, " _He is, but he doesn't know any Japanese._ "

Renko's eyes were wide open, " _Ehhh?!_ "

I watched them walk off and wished I knew what they were staying. By now the rpm dropped below 3000, so it's time to leave. Most students would take the light rail or bus because the student ID gave them free light rail and bus passes until graduation, but I was in a lazy mood today and paid 10 dollars to park my car in the parking garage. It was a 20 minute drive to get home, I parked the SUV in the driveway, got inside the house, took off my shoes and socks to walk around in my rubber slippers.

" _Ara, ara~_ good evening." A elegant voice said.

I said back, "Good evening stranger."

I walked into my bathroom, took off my glasses to wash my face, looked in the mirror and saw my lifeless brown eyes. I put on my glasses and my eyes were brimming with life again. Then my face paled, _"Wait was there someone in house?_ " I thought to myself.

The bathroom door opened slowly as I peaked my head out into the living room. There were two ladies and a girl... dress in cosplay sitting on the couch watching the news. The lady in a pale pink dress saw me and waved. I waved back and shut the bathroom door.

"Dafuq?" I muttered to myself, I opened the door and stuck my head out into the living room. There were two ladies and a girl... dress in cosplay sitting on the couch watching the news. The lady with fox tails saw me and waved. I waved back and shut the bathroom door.

" _Are my eyes, deceiving me?_ " I thought to myself, I opened the door and peaked my head out into the living room. There are STILL two ladies and a girl, dress in cosplay sitting on the couch watching the news. The adorable girl saw me and waved. I waved back and shut the bathroom door.

I instantly opened the door, walked out and said, "Who are you people?!"

The trio looked at me, there was something very odd about them and it wasn't the cosplay stuff; they looked otherworldly, more colorful than the average person, and they have a pointy chin like in those Japanese cartoons.

The blonde haired woman in the pale pink dress spoke up, "I'm Yukari Yakumo."

The woman with foxtails said, "Ran Yakumo."

The little girl raised her hand, "Chen!"

"My name is Nelson Ryugu, now why are you guys here?"

"I'm not a guy." Chen said with a confused look.

Yukari took out a fan from god knows where, used said fan to cover her mouth, her eyes narrowed, there was a tiny glint of light from one of her eyes as if she was scheming something, and said, "We're your father's illegitimate harem."

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Chen's confused look, Ran's paled faced, and Yukari folding her fan and revealing a shameless smug.

* * *

"Yukari, you can't say that!"

" _Ara, ara~_ Why so serious?"

"You're giving people the wrong ideas!"

"But I always wanted to say to a random outsider. _fufufu~_ "

"God damn it Yukari!"

I heard voices and woke up, looked around, saw that I'm on my bed and those three people are still here. Ran's tail perk up and she turned around to face me, "I'm sorry for you to witness that, Yukari likes to put people in weird situations."

Yukari covered her mouth to hide her laughter, "I'm sorry for that, I'm actually here for a proposition."

I waved both my hands out, "Wait, before you start bombarding me with this, why are you here and how did you got in?"

"I'm here to make a proposition and your parents let me in."

"They're dead." I deadpanned.

"They're ghosts, watching your every move for the sake of your safety." Yukari looked at a empty space, "Isn't that right, Mr. and Mrs. Ryugu?"

Silence.

"Riiiggghhttt..." I said while rolling my eyes, I took my smartphone and was about to dial 911, until it turn off. I looked at the phone and noticed a finger sticking out of a small creepy purple portal thingy. I look at Yukari and noticed the same portal on where her right pointer finger would be. In less than five seconds I ran out the bedroom and into the living room, I look at the exit and saw another portal with Yukari leaning out. She looked me and smiled, " _Hola~_ "

I started feeling dizzy and fell back, but someone caught me from behind and I instantly woke back up. "Yukari, don't do that! At this rate, you might give him a heart attack and we might end up in prison for murder." Judging from that voice, it was Ran.

Yukari stepped out of the portal and pouted, "Way to be a buzzkill." She looked at me, "Would you let us stay at your house while we travel around America? I'll reward you handsomely, enough money to pay off your tuition and then some!" She opened a portal next to me, "I'll also send you away to Gensokyo, to help you relax from all that stress from university life. Gensokyo is..." there was a brief pause, "a paradise for youkai."

Whatever rational thought I had was lost, all I could picture was BENJAMINS (Note: Slang for 100 USD because Benjamin Franklin's face is on the 100 dollar bills). The Benjamins instantly disappeared from my mind and I spoke up, "Wait that means I'll fail all my classes at the university!"

Yukari's portal that was next me to closed and she said, "No you won't."

"Yes I will." I replied back.

A portal opened underneath and above her, she fell through the bottom portal and it closed. A carbon copy of me fell from the top portal. The "me" in front of me pulled out a fan and covered "his" mouth, "No you won't~"

I choked on my own spit, the way this version of me is hold that fan and acting Yukari-like is disgusting.

Ran faced-palmed and shook her head, "Yukari..."

"Nelson" just smiled, then "he" fell through a portal and became Yukari again.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, okay, there are so many things I want to ask... I'll just start with one, why me?"

"Because you're a nobody, if I send you into Gensokyo and you get eaten by a youkai, I can keep this house!" Yukari said that with a smug look.

"Huh?!"

The room instantly grew colder as if a ghost got angry and Yukari just smiled, "I'm kidding, well about that getting eaten part." The room temperature returned back to normal.

" _Well that's actually the truth_ " she thought to herself.

I asked again, "Other than the fact that I'm a nobody, why me?"

Yukari snatched my glasses off my face, "Your eyes are interesting, I never seen such lifeless eyes before, it's like looking at a dead fish at the supermarket." I can't see her clearly, but by judging her voice, she sounds sad, "Your parents and I feel sorry for you, at this rate, you'll go blind and at such a young age."

"I need those back, I can't see an inch in front of me!" I waved my hands around and felt something soft. I instantly know what that is, it's someone's chest, but it's not Yukari's since they felt much smaller.

I felt two hands putting my glasses back on, I look and clearly see that my arms were aiming at Yukari's chest, but it was in a portal. I quickly pulled my hands out of the portal and heard a voices, "Ayayayaya! A scoop!" The sounds of a camera was heard.

A very pissed off voice was heard, "GOD DAMN IT YUKARI! **Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!** "

"Thanks Yukari, this is a scoop of a lifetime!"

The same pissed off voice is heard, except it sounded like she was on the verge of crying, "AYA!"

The portal quickly disappeared before anything happened, Yukari burst into laughter and gave a thumbs up, "Good job, I'm proud of you."

She placed her arm around my shoulders, "Tell you what, that move you did was amazing, I'll let you take any one thing with you to Gensokyo."

"Anything?"

"Except for the house."

I pointed at Yukari, she had a brief expression of shock as if she was outsmarted, she covered her mouth with her hand, and let out a small chuckle, "And other people."

Well that ruined my plan. Then a light bulb popped up, I walked into the kitchen grabbed 10 packs of granilla bars, walked out. Yukari saw me and said, "I said one thing."

I just smiled, "Just watch this." I got my footwear on, walked out of the house and put the packs of granilla bars into my silver 2001 Honda CR-V, I ran back in and carried 4 packs of 35 water bottles, pillows, a bathrobe, a sleeping bag and placed those into the SUV. I walked into my bedroom, threw everything in my backpack out and stuff it with my laptop, smartphone, chargers, a flashlight, AA batteries, and a first aid kit. I proceeded to put those in my SUV. After awhile, the SUV was filled with the basic comforts.

I heard the sound of clapping, turned around and it was Yukari, "Smart boy, I didn't expect that." She snapped her fingers, my beloved SUV was the first to sink into the portal.

She looked at me, opened a portal next to me, and said, "Time for you to step in the gap, I hope your eyes heal in Gensokyo."

I walked into the gap and was surrounded by weird eyes everywhere, I felt myself going faster and faster, there was light at the end. I fell through the light and into the water. I flailed like an idiot in the lake, I couldn't swim, the last thing I saw on the surface was my SUV waiting for me on the shore. As I sank deeper into the lake, my vision started to darken, but there was something that look like a mermaid coming towards me; I blacked out.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Can you guess which touhou character is that at the very end? Before you start feeling sorry for me, just know that all of this is make-believe and I'm actually a normal nobody, none of this represents my life in any way or form except for the way the OC acts. I can only wish my name is Nelson Tristan Ryugu because having the initials "NTR" sounds gloriously scary.

Is the location I'm using for chapter 1 is real life location? No it's not, I actually just combined two cities together (more like 90% of city A and 10% of city B).


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Google Translate up ahead!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Something soft touched my lips, that sensation was now gone, and it was followed by what feels like two hands pressing on my chest, " _Must be CPR, well shit_ " I thought.

I instantly rose up from the ground, "GAH!", my head met up with my savoir's head, and we both fell down.

"Ugh" I touched my face to check for any wounds and felt my glasses, " _Good, I can still see._ " I thought.

A feminine Japanese voice was heard, " _Owww, that hurts._ "

I ignored the pain, looked up, and saw a woman with dark blue hair and eyes, her ears either look like fins or are fins, she wore a green kimono, but what stood out the most was her legs; she didn't have any legs, it was a fish tail?

"A Japanese Disney princess? Man, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." I muttered as I realized that the mermaid I saw before passing out was real.

The woman stopped rubbing her head and looked at me, " _Human, are you okay?_ "

"English?" I asked.

" _Ehh? You don't speak Japanese? But you look Japanese._ "

I did not understand anything she just said, I felt my pockets and found my smartphone, it was a good thing it's waterproof, but there's no signal. Strangely enough, battery life is still at 100%. I held out the phone in front of her and prepared to take a photo, but then I noticed my reflection; big brown eyes filled with life thanks to glasses, it'll probably look like yandere eyes if I take them off, a pointy chin, and typical short black spiky hair that goes well with glasses.

"GOOD GOD, I LOOK LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER, ANIME IS REAL!" I yelled in shocked and the mermaid covered her fins or ears or whatever. I smiled, this can only mean one thing; selfie! The photo popped up and showed my anime self. I took another selfie, but with a flash this time and my glasses shined just like in the animes; I smiled, knowing that somewhere in the real world someone over 30 is complaining about my generation and I don't give a damn.

Next I pointed my phone at the woman, "Umm, I'm sorry that we can't understand each other," I held out my hand like a stop sign, "Can you wait?"

 _Click, Beep!_

The sound of my smartphone was heard and I have taken her photo in glorious 20 mega pixels. I looked at the photo, " _Beautiful_ " I thought.

I looked at the mermaid, she looked confused at what I did, so I showed her the photo and said, "Sorry, I thought you look pretty, so I took a photo."

The mermaid had this shocked look, " _W-w-wait, a picture?!_ " she covered her face, " _Hauu~_ _this is_ _embarrassing._ "

A shovel appeared out of nowhere and dropped on the mermaid's hands and she yelled, " _I'm going to dig a hole and bury myself!_ "

Now I have the same shocked look, "Wait, I'm sorry, I'll just delete the photo!" I motioned my pointer finger towards the trashcan icon.

The mermaid noticed the trashcan icon and yelled, " _Wait!_ "

I stopped and looked at her; she's held out her hand like she's stopping me and said, " _I like this photo, don't throw it out!_ "

I chuckled, "Okay, okay, I get it." I moved my finger off and turned off the phone. The mermaid let a yelp, I looked at her and she had a disappointed face,

I waved both of my hands, "Oh no no no"

I turned on my phone again and showed it to her, "See? It's still there."

I looked around, everything just felt very unreal; the way the trees looked, the way the water in the lake sways, the way the setting sun looked, and that European mansion... everything looks like an anime, including myself. "Oh hey, a mansion." I said while pointing at it, "It's European, maybe someone there can speak my language."

I waved at the mermaid, "Thank you again, I think I can manage from here."

The mermaid looked to her side and saw the mansion, immediately she grabbed my arm; no matter what I did, she wouldn't budge. Her grip is really strong; kinda like a gorilla. She shook her head, " _Don't go there, that's the_ Scarlet Devil Mansion _, it's dangerous!"_

" _That's the mansion's name? I'm glad I can at least understand that!_ " I thought and then said, "Scarlet Devil Mansion? Okay that sounds dangerous." I knew that she didn't understand that, so I had to exaggerate and pretend I was scared, it was way over the top, but at least she'll get the message.

The mermaid awkwardly nodded her head, " _I'll fly you to the human village because it's getting dark. You can stay there and by the following morning, you should be able to understand Japanese by then._ "

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I saw my SUV, and panicked, "Wait, wait, stop, stop!"

The mermaid stopped and landed back on the ground with a confused look. I pointed at my SUV, "I can't lose that, it's very important to me."

I ran to my beloved Honda CR-V, the doors were unlocked, and the key was in the ignition. I started her up, everything was running smoothly except all the warning lights were on. "Wait, how is there no electricity and gas? The lights and car is running just fine."

I popped open the hood and stood there in silence. The battery is gone, the engine, and everything else is running normally, but the tank with the cooling fluid is empty, the tank with oil is empty, every single tank with liquid is empty except for the water used for the wipers. I took a deep breath and thought, " _Well can't look at a gift horse in the mouth._ "

I went back into my car, rolled down the front windows to let the hot air out, placed my phone in there, and did a face-palm, "I'm an idiot, my phone has an app for translations."

The mermaid popped her head into the window on the passenger side, " _Amazing, so this is a car from the outside world, I heard of them, but I never seen one in person._ "

"Moment of truth." I muttered, I turn on the phone app and spoke, "Hi, my name is Nelson Tristan Ryugu, just call me Nelson. What's your name?"

 _Ding!_

A monotone robotic voice came out of my phone, " _Hello, my name is Nelson Tristan Ryugu, just Nelson call me. What is your name?_ "

The mermaid jumped a bit, she looked at me, I pointed at myself and said, "Nelson Tristan Ryugu."

The mermaid pointed at me, " _Ryugu-kun?_ "

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yes, that's right. I have no idea what the kun at the end means."

 _Ding!_

" _Yes, it is. I do not know what is meant by you to the end._ " said the phone.

She looked confused for a second and said, " _That camera can help you understand me right?_ "

 _Ding!_

The phone replied back, "The camera, you do you can help to right understand me?"

I nodded my head, " _Even technology has its limits._ " I thought to myself.

The mermaid said, " _Wakasagihime._ "

 _Ding!_

"Smelt princess." The phone answered and my face paled.

The mermaid pointed at herself, " _My name is Wakasagihime._ "

 _Ding!_

"My name is Smelt Princess." The phone answered.

"pfft... wahahaha!" I burst out into laughter.

The Smelt Princess looked confused and said, " _What's wrong? Why are you laughing?_ "

 _Ding!_

The phone actually translated that one correctly, I took a deep breath, pointed to my phone, and said, "My phone got your name completely wrong. Can you just say your name one more time?"

 _Ding!_

The monotonic voice spoke, " _My cell phone your name is completely wrong. Can you say a lot of time than 1 your name?_ " and then I shut off the app.

There was a really long pause before the Smelt Princess said, " _Is that machine trying to say that it said my name wrong and wants me to repeat it again?_ "

I gave her a blank look and she realized that the phone was off. She pointed to herself and said, " _Wakasagihime._ "

I pointed at her and said, "Wakasagihime?"

Wakasagihime smiled and pointed at me, " _Ryugu-kun!_ "

I happily pointed at her again, "Wakasagihime!"

We both laughed because it took quite a while to finally get our names right. I turned on my phone and said, "So where were you about to take me earlier?"

 _Ding!_

The phone spoke, " _So where did you trying to previously take me?_ "

Wakasagihime replied, " _The human village, you'll meet up with other humans who will help you._ "

 _Ding!_

"Man of the village, you will meet with other human beings to help you."

" _So there's a village with other people that can probably help me._ " I thought.

I got out of my CR-V, walked towards Wakasagihime, she stepped back from the CR-V, and I opened the front passenger door. I looked at her and said, "I do not want to leave this car behind. Can you sit with me and show me the way?"

 _Ding!_

" _I do not want to leave the car behind. You are sitting with me, Can you show me the way?_ "

She nodded, " _Yes_ "

She was about to hop into the CR-V, but she stopped and said, " _Can you wait a bit, I need to dry up to get some legs_ "

 _Ding!_

The phone stated, "You can wait a little, I must be exhausted in order to get some of the foot"

I tilted my head in total confusion, "huh?" I noticed that she is still slightly wet from saving me, "Oh, so you don't want to get my car wet, how thoughtful."

 _Ding!_

The phone spoke in Japanese, " _Oh, you is my car, you do not need to any thoughtful get wet._ "

I can see question marks rising out of her head, the phone said something retard. I grabbed a bath towel from the back and said, "Here, use this to dry up."

 _Ding!_

More mess up Japanese was heard, " _Here, we use this to exhaustion._ "

Wakasagihime was completely speechless because of the language barrier, she studied the bath towel, and understood what I wanted to do.

I got into the CV-R and looked away to give her privacy. She used the bath towel on her tail, suddenly the tail glowed and once the glowing stopped, the tail was replaced by a pair of legs and bloomers. Her kimono magically grew longer to cover up the bloomer.

She walked into the SUV and sat next to me on the right side.

" _So her tail becomes legs whenever it dries, that must mean that her legs will become a tail when she's wet_." I thought to myself.

I turned on my fog lights and hi-beams; outside is getting dark and there are no street lights, it was necessary to do that. I turned on the interior lighting, pulled out lens wipes and started wiping my glasses because it was dirty. I caught a glimpse of my eyes in the rear mirror, my vision was completely blurry, but even I can make out the completely dull lifeless brown colors of my irises thanks to the fact that I look like an anime character now. Seriously, big anime eyes are easier to see.

Wakasagihime stared into my lifeless eyes, she let out a gasp, " _What happened?_ "

 _Ding!_

The phone translated that correctly. I put on my glasses and my eyes came back to life. I frowned and said, "My eyes are very bad."

 _Ding!_

The phone also translated that correctly. The mermaid slowly nodded, she pointed towards the European mansion, I drove closer to it, and spotted a dirt road.

Wakasagihime pointed towards the east along the dirt road. I turned in towards the road, rolled up the windows, and drove off at 30 mph. Suddenly the road started to get darker and darker, then it was so dark that not even the fog lights and hi-beams can penetrate it.

"What is going on? Should I stop?" I said.

 _Ding!_

The phone translated that correctly. Wakasagihime shook her head, " _Keep going, there is a youkai._ "

 _Ding!_

"There is a monster, it will continue." stated the phone.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean by monster, but I do know what continue means." I said as I floored the CR-V.

 _Bump, Bump._

I felt two small bumps under the tires and the darkness disappeared. My heart is pounding, I think I just killed something. I looked at the rear mirror and couldn't see anything because the dirt that was being kicked up from my car was blocking the back.

" _Don't stop, keep going._ " said Wakasagihime.

 _Ding!_

"Please do not stop, will continue." the phone stated.

"Well if you say so..." I muttered softly so that only me and Wakasagihime could hear.

 _Knock Knock_

Instinctively I lowered the window next to me and saw a girl flying side-by-side with my CR-V. The girl looked like 10 year old, she has red eyes, blond hair, a tattered black and white dress with tire treads on it.

The girl licked her lips, " _Human, did you ran over me?_ "

I looked at her with a confused look because she was speaking Japanese, then her face met up with a magic ball energy thing, and she tumbled down the dirt road. I rolled up the window and looked Wakasagihime who had one of her hands pointing at the window.

" _That's a youkai, they eat people_." She pointed at herself, " _I'm a youkai too, but I don't eat people._ "

 _Ding!_

The phone spoke again, "It's a monster, they will eat the people. I also a monster, but I do not eat the people."

I muttered, "They look very human, but" and then pointed at her while keeping my eyes on the road, "you are not a monster. A monster would not save me from drowning."

 _Ding!_

The phone stated, " _They look very human, however, you are not a monster. Monster will not save me from drowning._ "

Wakasagihime looked at me in confusion, my speech was lost in translation. Moments later, she understood the message, and said, " _Thank you._ "

 _Ding!_

I shut off the app because I knew what "thank you" in Japanese is. The rest of the one hour drive is uneventful and very quiet because it appears that the both of us were not talkers. Every single monster we saw avoided us because the fog lights and hi-beams were very blinding. When we arrived at the outskirts of the Human Village, it disappeared and in it's place was a woman.

The woman walked closer and closer, Wakasagihime tapped my shoulder, and nodded to let me know she is friendly. I had to turn off my fog lights and hi-beams so I won't blind her in front of me, then I opened the door, walked over to where Wakasagihime was and got the seat belt off of her.

The woman approaching us has brown eyes, long silver hair, wore a strange hat, and a blue dress. I turned on my phone app in preparation for translations. She looked at me and said in English, "Are you an outsider?"

I shut off my app and breath a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I've finally met someone that could speak English!"

She smiled, "It's something I had to pick up because most outsiders speak that language." she held out her hand, "I'm Keine Kamishirasawa, the village's history teacher and guardian."

I shook her hand, "Nelson Tristan Ryugu, just call me Nelson."

Keien exclaimed, "I will say that's very strange, we do get Japanese outsiders, but never before we got a Japanese outsider that can't speak Japanese!"

I sweat-dropped, "It's rather complicated."

"I see..." Keine looked at Wakasagihime and spoke in Japanese, " _Well this is a rare sight._ "

The mermaid let out a yelp and backed up a bit, " _He was drowning and I saved him. I was only going to drop him off at the village. I have to go now bye!_ " she then jumped into the nearby river, she popped her head out and screamed " _Ryugu-kun!_ " I turned around and saw her waving, I waved back, and she swam off.

Keine sighed, "I wasn't going to hurt her, mermaids are actually some of the weakest and shyest youkai in Gensokyo, they really benefited from Danmaku because it gave them an equal footing."

I tilted my head, "Huh?"

"Oh, I'm just talking to myself, don't worry." Instantly, the village reappeared. I looked at the walls and noticed guards were leaving after Keine deemed that I wasn't a threat. The history teacher looked at me and said, "Now, shall we go in?"

I got in my CR-V, rolled down the windows and said, "Sure." I followed Keine into the village, I didn't press the gas pedal, I just simply removed my foot from the breaks to let the SUV inch forward. The village itself was pretty big, most people who were heading off to dinner, stopped and stared at me and my CR-V because the SUV is something completely foreign to them. Some of the people looked strange though, some had tails and such, must be youkai.

" _An outsider!_ " One said.

" _Is that_ _one of those horseless wagons that Sanae was always talking about?_ " said another person.

" _Heh I wonder if I can borrow it ze~_ "

" _Marisa, don't sloop that low!"_

 _"Yare yare daze~"_

Keine stopped at a schoolhouse, I parked the CR-V next to it, and lock the doors. I walked up to Keine, "I couldn't help but noticed that there were people with strange appearances."

"Oh? Even though it's called the Human Village, there are some youkai living here, but they're mostly peaceful." she pointed to herself, "I am also a youkai, a were-hakutaku to be exact. Just know that there are good and bad youkai just like there are good and bad humans."

"So youkai is another word for monster right?" I asked.

Keine pondered for a bit, "Hmm, yes, I think you can think it that way for now." She stopped at the entrance, "Normally I would make a big deal about having outside shoes inside, but you're an outsider, I guess I can make an exception for now."

We navigated into the building and sat in the office. Keine started first and said, "I know you have a lot of questions on why you ended up in Gensokyo, but it'll have to wait til tomorrow." She leaned back on her chair, "Gensokyo is a magical place, don't worry about the language, by the next morning, you should be able to understand Japanese."

"Wait how? That's like imposs-"

She covered my mouth and smiled, "It's best if you not think about it." She got up from her seat, "You must be hungry, I can take you out to eat."

I waved my hands, "Oh no, I have food in my car. I just need a place to shower and do my business."

Keine sat back down, "Well the schoolhouse is always open, the outhouse is in the back, and there's a public bath two house from the left of the schoolhouse. if you need anything else, let me know."

"I'll let you know by the morning, thank you for taking me in!" I said as I shut the door and went for my CR-V.

I stepped outside and stared at the sky, "Wow, the skies feel so much cleaner than back in California." I whispered to myself.

I ate a couple of granilla bars and made my way to the outhouse. The building was outside of the schoolhouse, " _Ugh, am I stuck in the 19th century or something? Bet it smells like shit._ " I thought to myself.

I opened the door to the outhouse and it didn't smell like it was used for a long time aka it smelled very clean. I peeked into the toilet; it's a hole in the ground, it doesn't smell, and it looked like someone just took two shovel loads of dirt out and called it a day.

Instantly the toilet was filled with water, as if it was waiting for someone to use. I backed out of the outhouse and the water in the toilet was gone, I came back in and it reappeared. "Dafuq?" I whispered, "How convenient, I guess you can never judge a book by it's cover here."

I did my business and much to my horror, there was no toilet paper! I screwed up badly, so do I have to-

A stream of warm water shot up into my behind and I felt incredibly violated. After that was over, a stream of hot air was blowing into my rear end, and then I was clean. I walked out of the outhouse, my legs were shaking, and I thought, " _What was that? We need this in America!_ "

After that, I went to the public bathhouse, no one was there since it was night time, but it's still a unique experience because nearly everyone has their own bathrooms in the outside world.

After that, I walk on the empty dirt street towards the schoolhouse and made my way back. I climbed into my sleeping bag in the back of the CR-V and went to sleep for the next morning.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thank you Google Translate for making such hilarious and awful translations.

To be honest I don't really know if Wakasagihime and her kind eats people or not, I read in the wikipedia, that it's actually people that tried to eat them (and I meant the Japanese kind of mermaids). I also know that according to the touhou wiki, Wakasagihime is suppose to be a quiet, peaceful, and shy character (She was aggressive because of the incident in the games) and Kagerou also claimed that she's so timid that she wouldn't kill a bug. So she might seem WAY out of character in this chapter, however, let's think of it as this way; most shy people (like myself) try to avoid people, but we also do unexpected things that'll surprise a lot of people. In Wakasagihime's case, that's saving the OC from drowning and guiding him to the village. In my case, it was pulling a kid off the railroad tracks before he got a bad ending (Okay, that was too personal, I actually hurried up and left for school before anyone can catch me or thanked me). If you look at it from that way, then yes, Wakasagihime is still slightly in character (Well most Touhou characters lack a lot of characteristics anyway, so fanfic writers can get creative).

 **Wakasagihime has legs? LOLWUT?**

I based that off of one of my favorite movies called _Splash_ ; it's a romance between a mermaid and Tom Hanks (Life is like a box of chocolates). Also based off of an anime called _Seto no Hanayome_ aka _My Bride is a Mermaid_. Both of these works depict mermaids having have legs when they're dry on land, but once their legs got hit by water, it automatically becomes a tail. Yes I know the fandom did silly things like having Wakasagihime on a wheelchair because of her tail and such, but this made the most amount of sense, in fact I was very confused and perplexed when the fandom didn't do this to Wakasagihime in the first place (Maybe they did do this idea, but either I didn't know or it didn't get caught on).

 **OC x random touhou character?**

I don't know, as I stated in the previous chapter, this story is done without an outline, so I don't know if anything like that will happen. I will say that my top three touhou characters are Renko Usami, Wakasagihime, and Mamizou Futatsuiwa (in that order). I barely have any experience in dating or writing romance, but... maybe this a good time to experiment? I mean my first romance fanfic is yuri and I'm not even a fan of yaoi and yuri (I actually hate it unless it's either done right or if it's a good anime/tv show, but that didn't stopped me from enjoying my time writing out _Renko?_ ), so why not? At this point, I'll just go wherever my imagination and fingers take me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Keine-sensei why is there a metal house on wheels next to our school?"

"Why is there a guy sleeping it in?"

"Is he a hobo?"

"Let's kick it!"

I was trying to sleep, it's very early in the morning, that sounds like students who are up to no good, and I can understand that; Keine wasn't lying about learning Japanese overnight then.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The idiots kicked my CR-V. The car alarm went off, I woke up, the village woke up, the soldiers woke up, and I can hear the entire village walking out to search for the source of the sound.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"SO LOUD"

"MY EARS ARE RINGING!"

"Youkai attack?!" A samurai yelled to deaf ears.

I crawled out of my sleeping bag, look at my key fob, and realized the awful truth; I forgot how to turn off the alarm, fuck.

I checked the doors; locked. I look at my key fob, pressed the lock button; nothing. I press the unlock button and the doors unlocked. I put on my shoes, and climbed over to the driver side and got out from the door. Next I shut the door and used my key to lock the door; the alarm stopped. Everyone was looking at me, but you know what? Who cares? Someone kicked my CR-V and that's more important.

Keine walked out and asked, "Nelson was that you?"

I ignored her and tensed up, " _There better not be a dent._ " I thought.

"Nelson?"

I relaxed my shoulders and said, "Great, no dents."

I look back and saw Keine, "Oh, good morning! Did you need something?"

The school teacher sighed, "Was that loud noise from you?"

I nodded, "My car has an alarm, it'll go off whenever someone..." I look around at the students, "do something stupid to her."

"Alright, no lollygagging, get back to school!" A samurai yelled, he walked up to me and said, "Congratulations outsider, you just woke up the entire village. I bet, the shrine maiden heard that noise and is probably on her way down." The samurai nodded to Keine and walked away; the rest of the villagers left to continue their business.

I did a classic head tilt, "Thanks, I guess?"

Keine walked back towards the entrance of the school, she turn around and said, "Nelson, once you're ready, I'll get someone to do a quick tour of the village. Once the tour ends, come to my office, it'll be recess for the students and you can ask all the questions you want."

She turned around and was about to leave. I tapped her shoulder, "Keine wait," she turned around and I pulled out my phone, "Picture?"

Keine stood next to the doorway and smiled.

Click, beep!

My phone camera went off, I showed her the picture. Her eyes widen a bit, "Wow, the picture looks pretty." She commented before entering the schoolhouse.

 _BONK!_

I swear I just heard the sound of two heads colliding in there. I gathered my clothes and head off the public bathhouse, I walked into the men's area. " _Shit, there's people in here._ "

I'm used to my own private bathroom because there were no naked men in there, but here? At least there is just enough steam to cover my embarrassed blushing face. " _Hopefully I won't drop my soap_." I thought.

40 minutes later and I'm out. It wasn't as bad as I thought because everyone seem to mind their own business. I walked towards my car and there were two people standing next to it. One girl had purple hair and eyes, she wore a green vest with yellow patterned sleeves, and a red skirt. The woman next to her was something else; she had black hair and red eyes, she wore a white blouse, a short black skirt that shows off a pair of beautiful looking legs, and a tokin on her head. She also has a camera, so she's probably a reporter.

The girl with purple hair looked at the woman with black hair, "Keine asked me to give the tour, Aya you don't have to be here."

Aya aimed her camera at the girl, "Akyuu, he's a new outsider, as a reporter, it is my duty to do interviews and learn the true at all costs!"

Akyuu shook her head and sighed. She noticed me getting closer and asked, "Are you Nelson Tristan Ryugu?"

I nodded and she continued, "Great! Keine told me about you," she shook my hand, "I'm Hieda no Akyuu, just call me Akyuu. Follow me, I'll show you around."

A second later, the tour stopped. Aya got in between me and Akyuu, "Aya Shameimaru here! Reporter of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper." The reporter got her arm around my neck, it was as if she was like my best friend or something, "Now how about an interview? I'm sure everyone in Gensokyo wants to know you about and how you survived your first day here."

" _Does she know anything about personal space?"_ I thought.

Immediately, I felt a pair of hands pulling me by my arms; it was a pouting Akyuu, "Aya, let go, Keine told me to show him around!"

Aya pulled back, "B-b-but interview!"

"It can wait!"

"No it can't!"

"Yes it can!"

"No it can't!"

"Ayayaya, wait what am I doing? I'm a youkai." Aya decided to pull both me and Akyuu with her towards a restaurant.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice yelled out, causing Aya to stop and let go of me. A shrine maiden landed next to us, she looks younger than Akyuu, probably in her teens. She wore a modified red and white miko outfit; it has detachable sleeves and it exposes her armpits and sarashi. She has a big red ribbon that tied her ponytail, and a red skirt.

Instantly I recognized the voice; it's her, the girl I accidentally groped because of Yukari, and that secret will be carried to my grave. Upon closer look, her eyes were red as if she was recently crying. " _God damn it Yukari, you went too far._ " I thought.

 _Pasha! Pasha!_

A camera was heard taking pictures, Aya smiled, "Reimu, this is interesting, it's much better then that other groping incident because you and Nelson look alike!"

Reimu gave an annoyed look, "Huh?"

I opened my mouth, "Well duh, that's because all Asians loo-"

Reimu covered my mouth and whispered, "Don't even say it, she'll ruin you."

The shrine maiden glared at Aya, "He's only been here for a day, at least give him some time to get use to Gensokyo!"

Aya nodded in thought, "Yes, yes, that's a good idea, can't have him going crazy. Well tootles!" She flew off into the sky, a boom was here.

"There is no way she just went supersonic..." I muttered in awe.

"Normally, I would make outsiders stay at my shrine, but you look like you're in good hands." Reimu looks around, "Now who was making that loud beeping noise earlier?"

"That was my car" I stated and pointed at the CR-V, "The alarm will make that noise every time someone tries to damage it."

Reimu walks over to it, raised her leg, and...

 _BONK!_

Fell to the ground, I gave Keine a thumbs up, she smiled and walked back into the school. I looked over to Akyuu, "I guess you can show me around now, don't worry I'll carry her."

"When she wakes up." Akyuu pointed to Reimu, "If Aya sees you carrying Reimu, it'll spell the end of you."

"I guess reporters will never change..." I muttered.

Reimu rose up and rubbed her head, "Ugh, what happened? It felt like I got hit by a schoolteacher."

"Pretty much what happened." I stated and I held out my hand, "Nelson Tristan Ryugu, just call me Nelson."

Reimu grabbed my hand and pulled herself up, "Reimu Hakurei, I'm the shrine maiden of the Hakurai shrine, if you visit, please donate."

I sweat-dropped and thought, " _How shameless. Wait, Hakurai... I guess that last name is probably a common last name._ "

"Reimu, since you're here," Akyuu handed the shine maiden a list, "Can you fetch these people to my mansion?"

Reimu glanced at the list, "These are the annoying youkai from that last incident on the moon. Lemme guess, you're going to record them in that book of yours?" Akyuu nodded and Reimu flew off without question.

"Wait damn it, I forgot to ask Aya and Reimu for a picture." I grumbled.

"You take pictures? Like Aya?"

"Not exactly like Aya, I take them to keep as memories." I stated and pulled out my phone, "Speaking of which, can I take a picture of you?"

Akyuu nodded and smile, then I captured her beauty into my phone. The results are what I expected, the 20 megapixel camera did a terrific job, I think it made everyone in these photo look better than in real life. She looked over and saw her picture, "Wow, the picture looks a lot more vibrant than in real life."

"Before we go on the tour, I need to fetch a few things in my car." I said while pressing the unlock button on my key fob. The two turn signal lights in the front and rear flashed twice to let me know that the doors are unlocked. I grabbed out my backpack, inside is a laptop and usb cable for my phone. I pressed the lock button and the lights flashed once.

Akyuu took me on her personal tour, it lasted 3 hours. We took a break at a restaurant and I pulled out my laptop and phone cable. I learned that the village is 20 miles in diameter with walls surrounding the border. 20 miles is huge for a village, but in reality, the majority of the people live 12 miles inside the village; the 8 miles between the village and walls is all mostly farmland. Most of the water comes from a river the flows between the village and this river connects to the Misty Lake. The village is nothing special, it's a very traditional Meiji period village. This means that there is some evidence of industrialization and westernization, such as a bank with yen as the main currency, gas street lights that look like they came from London or New York City, and some of the villagers rode on bicycles. The samurai, police, and foot soldiers were armed with a mixture of Dreyse needle guns, Starr carbines, katanas, yari spears and the naginata pole-arms. It is also worth noting that the foot soldiers and samurais are all wearing either the European influenced Nanban dō armor or the kusari tatami(chainmail) armor and not western uniforms, it is probably because armor provided some protection against youkai.

Being the person that I am, I stopped a few soldiers, cops, and samurais for pictures; most didn't really mind and were glad to. I'm not one of those Japanese tourists; I took these photos to study their armor and weapons. Now the villagers I've met so far are pretty much very welcoming, but the relationship between humans and youkai of any kind is very tense because the majority of youkai do eat humans except for a select few.

I finished up typing all the things I saw in the tour as well as copying the pictures from my phone. Akyuu looked over to my laptop screen with curiosity, "This is one of those computers from the outside world right?"

I nodded and she continued, "I heard of these from another shrine maiden, but I never saw one in person."

I raised an eyebrow, "There are other people like me here?"

"Well yes, most outsiders we get are humans, but the ones that do survive from the youkai usually leave. The only two human outsiders I know of is Sanae Kochiya of the Moriya Shrine and Sumireko Usami, a high school student from Japan that comes and goes as she pleases."

A waiter bought us royal milk tea in a glass cup and I thought, " _This isn't Meiji era drinks at all! These appeared in Japan in the 1960s!_ "

Suddenly Keine's message flashed in my head, " _It's best if you not think about it._ " and I obeyed. Then I asked, "So this Sumireko Usami, how does she enter and leave whenever she pleases?"

"Sleeping."

I slammed my head against the table in response to Akyuu's answer, " _That's got to be one of the most stupidest thing I ever heard and it's probably the truth!_ " I thought.

"Nelson, are you okay?"

I look up and saw Akyuu's worried face and I answered, "It's nothing."

Our conversation went on for a few hours, the sun is now setting. I spoke about my life in the outside world while she spoke about herself. I learned that Akyuu is physically 21 years old, over 1000 years old mentally, and that she doesn't live past the age of thirty. At this point I would mutter something like "How tragic" or break down and cry, but then she told me that she can reincarnate.

Akyuu looked at the clock on the wall, "We only have 50 minutes left before Keine finishes with her class." she look back at me, "Before I let you go, I have two questions."

"Alright, shoot."

Akyuu looked at me with a confused look, "I don't know how to fight with danmaku you know."

" _What's that?_ " I thought and then corrected myself, "No, that's not what I mean. I'm telling you to go ahead."

Her eyes widen a bit and she blushed in embarrassment. She took a deep breath and said, "How long are you going to stay in Gensokyo? Long term, short term, or permanent?"

I paused for bit, Gensokyo so far seems like a very backwards place, no cell phone signals, no internet connections, public bathhouses, etc. Those very things actually made me want to go back, but then again this place has magic and fantasy. After much thought, I said what is suppose to be one of my smartest answers ever, "I don't know, it's only been nearly two days."

"You're right, but I only asked you this question because most outsiders would want to leave immediately." She stated and then continued, "Next question, I understand that your surname is Ryugu and that's from your father's side, but what is your mother's surname? I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

" _What a strange thing to be curious of._ " I thought before answering, "Well it's Hak-"

A voice rang out nearby, " _ara-ara~_ Nelson, I can't let you answer that yet." all the customers went quiet.

"Oh look it's Yukari, gee, thanks for dropping me into a lake and nearly drowning me." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"You were suppose to be youkai food, but you're lucky that Wakasagihime was there."

Akyuu nodded in agreement, "So that's how you survive, Yukari's right; you are extremely lucky to run into a mermaid." then she asked, "Wait, why is he not allowed to answer that question?"

Yukari ran over to Akyuu and gave her a hug that made her feel uneasy, "It's a secret for now."

I stood up from my chair, "Wait, what about the outside world? Why are you here? What happened to transforming into 'me' and stuff?"

"Oh right, I gapped here when I was in the boys bathroom, I have to go now." She gave out a mischievous look, "But before I go..."

I felt her hands removing my glasses, I caught blurry sight of her sinking into the ground, "Nelson, your eyes will heal faster in Gensokyo without your glasses, but the question is how long will it take?"

I shouted, "W-w-wait! I need those, I can't see anything!" Yukari is now gone, "Noooooo!"

I can't see anything, but I do hear people gasping because they are looking at my lifeless eyes.

"Are you... youkai?" A terrified villager asked.

"Jiāngshī?!" Another one yelled and made me think, _"What the flying fuck? That's a totally uneducated answer!_ "

I'm getting tired of this nonsense, so I decided to play along, "You know what? Fine, I am a youkai! I am an American, I eat anything! Fear me!"

"Definitely human." Another villager muttered and everyone went back to normal.

"American? So America is real? That one fairy wasn't lying then." Said another villager.

"Nelson?" Akyuu called out and held out an unknown amount of fingers, "How many fingers do I have out?"

I answered to the best of my sights, "1 and you're using it to flip me off right?"

I can hear her laughing, "No, I had four fingers out." she held my hand, "Since you're practically blind now, I will walk you back to Keine."

I can hear her pulling out money, I can smell the money, "Akyuu wait, I can-" I felt my pocket and my wallet is missing, it must have fell out when I fell in the Misty Lake.

"Hmm?" She looked at me or at least I think she's looking at me, "Oh don't worry, your money is no good here."

Akyuu helped me put my laptop back in my backpack and we slowly walked out. As we're walking together, hand in hand, I can feel the villagers' glare and hear their whispers.

"Did Akyuu got a boyfriend?"

"Wow, it's been a long time since I seen this!"

"What's with his eyes? Is he blind? Akyuu must be really caring for choosing a blind man as her boyfriend!"

I look around and saw pixelated forms of people or something looking at me. I frowned in annoyance and thought, " _Great, it doesn't matter if I'm in another universe or something because Asians are always nosy regardless._ "

Akyuu whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about the rumors, just hang in there Nelson."

The walk took longer than usual thanks to my stumbling on the uneven streets. We walked past some high pitched chatter, I can only assume that those were students, and that meant that we're almost there. "Akyuu"

"Yes?"

"Can you see my car? Anything happened to it?"

"That metal thing on wheels? Keine is standing next it with a Kappa tied up."

"Kappa?" I asked

Akyuu explained, "Yes Kappa. They are a type of water-dwelling youkai, but they eat people by drowning them. However if you give them a cucumber, the kappa will spare you, and accept you as a friend. That means that human villagers are never eaten by the kappa because of the cucumber offerings every year, but outsiders are fair game."

"Duty noted, remind me to shove a cucumber into one's mouth when I meet one." I remarked.

Akyuu responded to my statement, "Nelson, I believe things are fine the way they are now, it's an uneasy peace, but it's still peace. This is something both humans and youkai want in Gensokyo."

"Really?"

"Yes really, the youkai needs to feed off of human fear and imagination to survive. If we are killed off, the youkai will die off, if we rise up, everyone will die off because of war."

I countered back, "But it feels like humans are cattle that can be killed off on their whim."

Akyuu held my hand tighter, "There are good and bad youkai, and the youkai of today are very different than the myths you heard in the outside world. We also have Reimu Hakurei and her spell card rules to keep everyone in their places."

" _What an odd place_ " I thought, " _My world would have killed these youkai on sight if they existed there._ "

We got close enough that I can make out my Honda CR-V. I can barely make out the kappa's features, I can see a blue blurry box on her back, probably a big backpack, a green blob that's probably a hat of some sort, and it appeared that she is wearing a blue dress.

Akyuu asked, "What happened?"

Keine answered, "Nitori was going to tear Nelson's car apart just to see how it works and if she could reverse-engineer it. Thankfully, I caught her, we ended up in a spell card battle and I won." she ran back into the school, "I'll be back, I can't have a guy staring at me with the way I'm dress."

I was confused, "What?"

Akyuu leaned towards my ear, "Nelson, if you had your glasses then you would have seen something very pleasing. You see, spell cards are the main way humans and youkai deal with each other and it's harmless, except it destroys their clothes." Thanks to my active imagination, I just pictured Keine with torn up clothing which revealed her awe-inspiring form, as a result, my face turned red.

Nitori mumbled, "Pervert..."

Keine came out and saw me and Akyuu doing something, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Keine, Yukari stole his glasses and he's blind now." Akyuu gave an angelic smile, "I was describing the state of your clothes to him!"

Keine said in a threatening matter, "You're lucky that you're from the Hieda family."

I felt Akyuu releasing me from her hold, "Yep! Well anyways, I'll be leaving." I can hear her footsteps and her shouting, "I'm heading back to my mansion, Reimu probably finished gathering everyone from that last incident on the moon. Bye Keine and Nelson!" With that, I heard her footsteps fading away.

I heard the sound of Keine untying a rope, I look at the direction of the sound, and saw a blue blurry thing flying off. I heard Keine's voice, "I better not see you try to steal this car again, Nitori!"

A faint voice was heard from the kappa, "I'm not Marisa!"

Keine grabbed my hand, "I'll take you to my office, we can ask questions there."

We arrived at her office and she shut the door, "Before we can start with the questions, I need to give these back."

The teacher handed me my wallet and a stone. I asked, "How did you got my wallet back? And I don't even have a stone, it probably belongs to someone else."

Keine answered, "While you were on that tour with Akyuu, a mermaid and her friend, a werewolf, dropped by to visit. The wallet was in the lake and-"

"Wakasagihime is friends with a werewolf?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't worry, she's harmless. She goes out of her way to avoid transforming into a werewolf because she dislikes getting hairy." Then Keine had a very skeptic look on her face, "Both of them are part of a grassroots youkai movement that promotes youkai into becoming vegetarians. Just don't take my info on this movement for granted because I don't even know if that's the truth; it's just a silly rumor."

I sweat-dropped, "I see..."

"Yes, I know, a vegan werewolf sounds extremely weird." Keine continued, "As I was saying, the wallet was found at the bottom of the lake, Wakasagihime looked in it and saw a card with a bunch of numbers and your birthday." She pointed at the stone, "That stone is a sapphire."

My head moved closer to the stone until it was less than an inch from my eye. I examine it, the stone is indeed a cut sapphire, it's a very purplish blue gemstone, and that meant that this sapphire is very valuable. The sapphire is also an round shape that's 14mm or a little over .5 inches. I whispered, "This must have been very expensive, I should give it back to her."

"Actually, mermaids collect pretty gemstones all the time, I'm sure she has plenty." Keine answered.

"Well, if you say so." I said while wrapping the gemstone in a napkin and then storing it in my backpack.

Keine placed her arms on her desk and asked, "I'll go first, how is everything in the human village so far?"

I zipped up my backpack and answered, "Well, I'll admit this; I never a lady hold my hand for that long."

The school teacher laughed softy and said, "Don't mind Akyuu, it's been awhile since she ever went out with a guy, after all, over one thousand years of reincarnation does get boring."

I looked at Keine, normally with my glasses, I would look away, but I can't even her face, so there was no reason to be shy, "Alright, next question. How was this place made?"

"Oh this is going to be a long story." Keine put on her glasses and start to explain, "Yukari once told me that she gapped her way back to the days of the Meiji Era in Japan."

"That's the time when Japan was modernizing and the entire country was in a civil war right?" I continued on, "It was in response to Western imperialism, after Britain and the rest of the Europe powers divided up parts of China, and when America came along to demand Japan to open up for trade or else."

The teacher nodded, "That's right, but during the Boshin War, there were elements of the Japanese Imperial Army that were assigned for youkai hunting. They believed that with Western cannons, repeating rifles and gatling guns, they can finally eliminate all of the youkai in Japan." Keine gave a depressed expression, "The problem with this is that they were killing every single youkai, it didn't matter if they were good or harmless, then Yukari came along and dragged as many people as she can into this... dimension and called it Gensokyo."

Keine went on and talked about how the Imperial Army went around and slaughtered youkai and humans that were helping the youkai escape. It definitely looked like she was trying her best to keep herself together because she was retelling the stories on how she lost her some of her friends.

I was shocked and thought, " _Yikes, that's genocide. I don't know who's wrong or right in this one, but this brings Yukari into a new light._ " my mouth opened up and nothing came out.

Keine then asked, "Now I'm curious, how do you know about the Meiji Era?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I attended a university and I'm majoring in both computer science and history."

There is a pregnant pause before Keine opened up, "History major?"

"Yep, that's one of my majors."

The school teacher got up and walked towards something that I can't see because I'm blind, then I hear a click like a record player or something, and saucy sounding smooth jazz. I can feel my face turning red as a tomato, " _Oh shit_ " I thought and said, "Umm, Keine? What are you trying to do?"

I can hear her giggling in a very seductive matter and then I see her blurry figure sitting down in front of me, in the same place as before, "My Nelson, you have a dirty mind. I listen to smooth jazz because" there was a brief pause, "it's very enjoyable at nights like this."

She's giggling again and I replied, "You're enjoying this." and thought, " _She's definitely toying with me._ "

I heard her body shifting closer on the table and then she was close enough for me to see her face. I can now admire her pretty brown eyes, make out the blue highlights on her silver hair, and make out glyphs on her hat. She smiled as I look deep into her eyes because I'm avoiding at looking at her chest, my heart is pounding very fast, it was the fastest I ever felt my heart pounded.

It was just me, her, heavy breathing, and the saucy smooth jazz. I observed her pupils transforming into hearts and then into stars, then I heard her speak, "I never meet anyone from Gensokyo or the outside world that's a fan of history." she shifted back to her chair, "So, why don't you and me make history right now?" then she said in a seductive voice, "both of us. Alone. In this office," she ended her speech with a wink.

" _Ohhh boy._ " I thought.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Notes**

I don't know why I turn a grassroots youkai movement into a vegan movement; I guess I took the name way too seriously. Notice how Keine stated that the grassroots youkai movement is a vegan movement, but she considers it a silly rumor. That gives me room to correct it in the future just in case of ZUN ever does reveal what exactly the movement is.

I don't think there's going to be fanservice in this fanfic, but that doesn't mean I can make things look suggestive. I still don't know why and how I turned history into something like that; might be either just my way to getting out all the stress from finals or the fact that one of my professors was playing smooth jazz on the speakers during the finals and turning everyone on. Anyways, this chapter marks the end of my finals and the start of my summer course which is just two classes.

I felt very uncomfortable writing the last bit, definitely not used to reading or writing things like that. Don't expect things like that from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Message to reviewers:**

 **Omega11** : Oh my bad, I meant to put up the sauce for the smooth jazz in the previous chapter. The name of the songs are "This Masquerade" by Mark Maxwell, all the songs from the album "Ain't No Mountain High Enough",everything in the album "東方ふゅーじょんdemo+４ & 幻視の夜～GhostlyEyes～" aka Touhou Fusion demo+４ & Night Vision ～GhostlyEyes～ from UI-70, and this song here: (watch?v=FbkgV8IpAEo).

For that last song, please don't google search the name of the game; it's **NSFW** , I just like the song, it's incredibly catchy. No, I'm not a pervert, if anything Youtube is the pervert here for recommending me that song. It's strange, usually doujin music appears on my recommendations, but never games that one. It's safe to say that Youtube and Google will recommend you lewd things if you watch too much anime, waifu games, and touhou stuff there.

 **Nefer:** Let's not put too much thought on that scene. I surprised myself sometimes. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A gentle breeze smack my face and I woke up in the office, a mess load of notes on my head immediately slid off. I looked at my smartphone; it's 5AM or roughly 2 hours before school begins here. My vision has definitely improved, but not by a whole lot.

A voice rang out, "Good morning."

I look in that direction and saw Keine; she was clearer now and that caused my eyes widened, "I see barely see you now!" I said in a excited voice.

The teacher said in a confused voice, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing, before that I can barely see you when I was right in your face. Now I can barely see you when I'm almost 2 feet away." I said in excitement, "Good god, Yukari was telling the truth."

I can barely make out her smile when I continued, "By the way, remind me to not talk about history with you, we basically spoke until I collapsed."

" _It's a shame that we didn't talk about anything else about Gensokyo_ " I thought.

Keine laughed nervously, "Sorry, sorry, but no one here is interested in history except for you." she walked over to the opened window, "It appears that we weren't alone that night."

I walked over and look down, "Who is it? I can't see."

A familiar voice from a reporter was heard, "Ayayaya, you guys are probably Gensokyo's most boring couple. I came here late at night hoping to get some hot steamy events for my paper and what I get? A lecture on late 19th century to early 1950s Japan!"

I shrugged, "Well excuse me for not having a teacher fetish, plus couples do not talk about history."

Aya jumped into the window and was now in my face, "That reminds me, we need to do an interview!" a question mark appeared above her head and she rushed up to my face, "And where are your glasses? You look very dead."

I can observe the dark spots under her eyelids; she was definitely up all night trying to dig some dirt on us. I replied in sarcasm, "Gee, thanks for the compliment. It's my latest tactic to fool humans and youkai into believing that I am an undead zombie."

The tengu added in, "My most popular article was about Reimu being an undead zombie!" I can feel her gaze upon me as she spoke, "Hmm, aside from the eyes, your skin is way too tanned to look like a zombie."

"I blame California weather." I replied back with memories of how shocked Japanese students studying aboard were when they met Japanese Americans with much darker skin because of West Coast weather.

"Ahem!" the sound of someone clearing her throat stopped us, it was Keine, "Joking aside, Yukari stole his glasses."

Aya stepped back, pulled out a notepad, and scribbled things down, "Interesting, that makes two people with missing glasses."

"Really? Who is the other one?" Asked Keine.

Aya closed her notepad, "Mamizou Futatsuiwa, I have to admit, it was funny to watch her accidentally knocking Byakuren's motorcycle over and making her cry."

I nodded, "I don't blame her for crying; knocking someone's motorcycle is a big no-no."

Aya hovered towards the windowsill and sat on it, "Oh and Nelson, I'm cancelling the interview until you can see again. I'll be back in a jiffy, a blind person like you needs a guide wolf!"

"Wait, but I'-" Aya disappeared in a flash and caused a bunch of papers to scatter, "not blind..."

I look back at Keine and asked, "Guide wolf?"

The school teacher shrugged.

"Well I'm heading out to do my usually routine." I said as I leave the building. The usual routine is basically just a morning shower and breakfast, aka what any sane person would do to be clean.

 _Bam!_

I fell back on the ground because I walked into the wall. I heard Keine quietly holding her laughter, "I'll walk you out."

We made it to the entrance of the school, " _Thank god_ " I thought.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in front of us, I felt Keine letting go of my hand and yelling, "Aya, are you trying to use the wind to lift my skirt?!"

"Ayayaya, I don't know what you're saying, I'm just an innocent tengu!" I felt Aya's footsteps getting closer, she grabbed my hand and made me hold on to a leash, "I present to you, Momiji, your new guide wolf tengu!"

I heard Keine sighing, "Aya, the villagers are looking at us."

A new voice was heard, "This isn't funny Aya, I know I lost that spell card battle, but this isn't fair!" The female voice sounded very angry with a hint of annoyance and sadness.

"Ah I know, but-" Aya patted me on the shoulder, "the rest is up to your new master, will you end up like those 18+ doujins from the outside world or not?"

"Ayayayayaya!" Her laughter was heard as she flew off.

"Did she just used her name as laughter?" I asked in astonishment.

Keine did a facepalm, "Nelson, don't even ask."

I look at my leash and back towards the wolf tengu girl, "Umm hi."

I swear I just thought I heard a whimper as the girl spoke, "Please don't do those things in the doujins." Judging by the way she sounded, if I had my glasses on, I am 100% sure that I would have died from moe.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Keine, can you untie the leash? Normally I would do this, but I can't see and I might touch somewhere..." there was a brief pause, "sensitive."

Keine untied Momiji and said, "It sounds like you had experienced something like this."

"Oh boy, don't remind me, I blame Yukari for that." I held out my hand, "Now that you're free, I'm Nelson Tristan Ryugu. What's yours?"

Momiji looked at my hand and bowed, "Momiji Inubashiri, thank you for that." I put my hand back and copied her bow. I felt her gaze, she was looking at my eyes, "Aya was right you are blind."

I waved my hands, "No, no, no, I can see, just barely." I chuckled a bit, "I don't need guide, you can go back and get even with Aya."

Momiji's voice sounded happy, "Alright, thanks."

I stopped her from leaving, "But first, picture?" I held out my smartphone, "I can't see you well, but a picture will let me see you without invading your personal space."

I heard the sound of a sword being shoved into the ground.

 _Click, Beep!_

The photo was taken, I look at the picture with my face almost in front of the phone. Momiji was posing with her scimitar and shield. She has silver hair and wolf ears. She wore a white shirt of some sort with detachable sleeves and a black skirt with red fire-like designs on it. Her scimitar isn't of Japanese or East Asian origin, this is weapon commonly used in the Middle East. Her round shield has a red maple leaf on it, the Japanese don't used shields. Her weapons made her look foreign, but she is definitely a Japanese youkai.

I showed the picture in the phone. Her eyes lit up and her tail started wagging, "So this is what a camera from the modern era is capable of! Just don't show it Hatate or she'll probably beg you to sell it to her."

"Who's Hatate?" I asked.

"Another tengu reporter, she prefers cameras just like yours. Aya doesn't really care about other cameras except for hers. Now if you excuse me." Momiji took off in the direction of Aya.

" _Ugh, too many names to remember already._ " I thought to myself.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder, I look back and it was Keine. She pointed at the group of students walking into the building, "Nelson, class is about to start so I can't help you anymore, I highly recommend you to visit Akyuu's mansion; she's probably waiting for your answer."

I had a confused look, "Answer for what?" then I remembered, "Oh it's about me staying or leaving right?"

Keine nodded, "Correct, you see, humans and youkai here are bounded by the spell card rules which gives humans an equal footing against youkai. Outsiders like you are not and that means you're free game. If you decide to stay, she'll record you in a book, that'll officially registered you as a villager here, and then you'll need to meet up with Reimu at the Hakurei Shrine. If you want to leave, then you'll need to go to the Hakurei Shrine and Reimu MIGHT be able to convince Yukari to let you leave; however, chances are that you'll be eaten by a stray youkai if you walk there without an escort."

I sweat-dropped, "That's a cold way of putting it."

The teacher frowned, "That's because it's the truth. You see, outsiders that are spirited away to this place are suppose to be food for the youkai. Like I said last time, you were very lucky to run into Wakasagihime." She crossed her arms, "So what will it be? Are you staying or leaving us?"

I grabbed out the sapphire that Wakasagihime gave me, "You know, I actually want to know why she gave me this sapphire."

A shy-sounding voice rang out, "It's a good luck present!" I look in the direction and saw the blurry forms of two people. I pulled out my phone and used the camera to zoom in; it was Wakasagihime and a woman with dark red hair walking towards me. The woman looks like a human, but her wolf ears gave her away. She wore a red and white dress; the red was shaped like the sky while the white was shaped like a full moon. The odd thing were the guards next to them; they were on the edge.

I smiled, "Oh hey, I haven't seen you in a while." I looked at the sapphire, "Present?"

Realizing that she was being put in the spotlight, she looked around for an answer, "I umm uhh..."

The woman next to her decided to butt in, "She said you were born in September according that plastic thing in your wallet."

The mermaid suddenly spoke out loud, "If you're planning to stay here, then you can sell it, and get a nice house here!"

The woman did a face-palmed because that was a completely false statement. She smiled at me, "The name's Kagerou Imaizumi, I'm a werewolf." she grabbed Wakasagihime, "Now if you can excuse us, we'll be right back."

I blinked in confusion, "Alright then, I'll be back in thirty minutes or so too."

I can hear Kagerou whispering to Wakasagihime as she was being dragging away, "Wakasagihime, what are you doing?"

The mermaid replied back, "I-i-it's harder to speak when there's too many people!"

I looked at one of the faceless guards that were following the duo and asked, "So why are you guys following them?"

He replied, "It's a standard procedure, a lot of youkai eat people, especially outsiders." the guard left.

I looked at Keine and she said, "I have to go now, class is about to begin." She walked into the building. I opened the trunk of my CR-V, placed my belongings in there, and pulled out a set of clothes; a polo shirt, pair of jeans, etc. and feel my way to the bathhouse.

I walked straight into the door of the front entrance, everyone stopped and watched me as I fell back. The adventures in the bathhouse became a living hell, I had to ask a little boy to walk me to the men's area, and then the bathhouse workers had to get a servant to wash me. It was embarrassing for me because I am not a frail old man; I'm 24 years old and they had to get someone to wash me and put my clothes on.

An hour passed, I walked to the counter and asked, "Thanks for helping me, but how much will it cost?"

The lady by the counter smiled, "It's on the house for now, you're an outsider so your money is no good here."

I walked towards the door and someone opened the door for me as I left.

A familiar voice was heard, "See? I knew he would be here, his scent is very unique since he's an outsider." it was Kagerou, she pushed Wakasagihime, "Go on, tell him what you wanted to say, it'll take awhile before the guards to catch up again."

I felt Wakasagihime holding my hands and her face getting closer, "Don't sell that stone. A sapphire brings good luck for anyone born in September."

I felt uncomfortable, a pretty girl was very close to me. She probably noticed that my glasses were missing and did this on purpose. I man up and said, "J-just for the record, I'm not going to sell that sapphire, I mean, who in the right mind would sell off someone's gift?"

The mermaid smiled, "Thank you and," there was a pause as she was looking for the right words, "can we be friends?"

A angry voice was heard, "Halt!" it was accompanied by a lot of footsteps.

The same group of guards had arrived with reinforcements. Some were armed with yari spears and naginatas, but most were armed with the Dreyse needle guns and Starr carbines.

A samurai step out of the group and drew his katana, "Damn youkais, you think you can just sneak past us just to eat that outsider?!" He shouted at me, "Outsider, get away from here, we'll take care of this!"

I looked at the guards; they had a neutral expression, their fingers are not on the trigger, some had a bewildered expression because they probably knew these two are harmless. I looked at Wakasagihime; she was clutching behind Kagerou who was disinterested in the guards. I stepped forward and got in front of Kagerou and Wakasagihime, I did an awkward smile and waved, "I'm sorry about that, it's all a big misunderstanding."

I whispered to Wakasagihime, " _I'm going to borrow you for a bit okay?_ " She nodded back at me.

I gently pulled her out, "She saved me from drowning when I got here. She just came back to check up on me and we became friends."

"Wakasagihime is also shy, like most mermaids she can't deal with a crowd." said Kagerou.

The samurai yelled, "Mermaids don't have feet!"

Kagerou sighed, "Wakasagihime, I'm sorry." She walked into the bathhouse and got out with a bucket of water. She splashed the water onto the mermaid and within a split second, she was on the ground with a tail instead a pair of legs.

She looked up at Kagerou and pouted, "Kagerou~" the werewolf grinned and shrugged.

"You know, this is nice and all, but can you get off of me?" I asked politely.

Wakasagihime looked down and saw my face; we were within kissing distance. Her face turned red, "I'm sorry!" she said as she rolled off.

I got up and looked at the blurry figure of the samurai, "Well here's your tail."

The samurai motioned the reinforcements to leave, "Very well," he then motioned the guards to leave, "I'll also let the guards watching over you to leave." He glared at Kagerou, "The mermaid is harmless, but I got my eye on you, werewolf."

Kagerou shouted back to the samurai as he was walking away, "Don't worry I'll only lick him!"

"You're really not going to lick me right?" I asked.

"No, only animals so that!" she exclaimed, she noticed Wakasagihime's displeased look, "Sorry, sorry, but it was the only way!"

"Do you have any idea how long it will take me to dry myself up?" the mermaid said in an annoyed tone.

I handed my towel to her, "The bathhouse is behind us, here's my towel." I put up a smile, "We'll wait."

Wakasagihime cheerfully said, "Thank you." she hovered into the bathhouse.

Kagerou held out her hand, "We haven't been properly introduced, Kagerou Imaizumi, I'm a werewolf."

I shook her hand, "Nelson Tristan Ryugu, just call me Nelson. I'm an American."

"So America is real." Kagerou said in astonishment.

I sighed, "You're the second person that said that."

Kagerou laughed, "Well in the most recent incident that just ended a few months ago, there was a fairy wearing the American flag." she starred at my eyes, "So do all Americans look like you?"

I waved my hands, "No, Americans are not a race; it's a nationality that's made up of many different races." I pointed to myself, "My parents, grandparents, and everyone before me, are all Japanese."

"So why did you and Wakasagihime came to check up on me?" I asked.

Kagerou answered back, "It was her idea, she was curious on how you're faring here, and to see if you're leaving or not." she placed her finger on her chin and got into a thinking pose, "it's strange though, I've known Wakasagihime for a long time, and I never expected her to opened up to someone."

" _Oh, I think I know what this is, but I'm not too sure yet._ " I thought to myself, " _The thing with shy people like Wakasagihime is that even if she is blushing, it does not mean she likes me; she's just either nervous or embarrassed. If she did had a crush on me, then she wouldn't have asked me to be her friend. No sire, it would've have been something else because shy people are unpredictable._ "

The door opened and Wakasagihime walked out, she held out the towel, "I didn't use it, the bathhouse has their own towels, but thanks anyways." I tried to grab the towel, but missed, she smiled, "You need us to walk you back right?"

I nodded and the two youkai decided to help me walk back to my CR-V. It was a quiet short walk in the afternoon sun, all the villagers are looking at us with probably weird looks. If these Japanese people are anything like the Asians I know in the outside world, then rumors are gonna spread like wildfire. Kagerou was walking behind me and Wakasagihime was holding my hand. We got to the car, I opened up the trunk and was ambushed by the hot air exiting the car.

Kagerou looked inside and felt the heat, "The back looks like a mess." she muttered in response to the piles of boxes with my belongings. She walked up to the front and looked through the window, "The seats look weird, but to think the outside world would advance so far."

I got in the driver seat and did something that is considered taboo; drive without any glasses. I started her up, lowered the windows, and gently let her roll up next to a tree. Once that was finished I raised the windows and shut her down. I got out the CR-V and locked the doors.

I asked, "Alright, can you girls do me favor?" the two youkai were looking at me, "I was told to visit Hieda no Akyuu's mansion if I want to stay in Gensokyo, but I have no idea where that is."

I felt Wakasagihime holding my hand, "You're staying?" she said in a happy tone.

"Uhh yeah, Gensokyo seems like an interesting exotic place, I just want to learn more about it." I said before thinking, " _Even though it's a backwards place, but if my eyesight can heal here, then I guess it's alright._ "

"You're a scholar or student of some sort?" Kagerou asked.

I nodded back and answered, "I attend a university and is Akyuu's place a long walk?"

Kagerou shook her head, "Nah, but we'll get there faster by flying. Wakasagihime, can you carry him?"

Wakasagihime nodded and held me by the waist, I panicked, "Wait, what if I fall?"

Kagerou gave me a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'm going to be flying right under you, if anything happens, I'll catch you."

I felt my body being lifted off the ground by Wakasagihime, we took off into the air, and I couldn't see anything. It wasn't long before we made it to the mansion, as it turns out, the place was located right in the middle of the village. The mansion was surrounded by additional walls, this means that the mansion also functioned as a citadel as a last line of defense if any youkai army broke through the village walls. A upon closer look, the mansion is actually a Japanese castle, the foundation is made out of stone, and the castle itself was made out of wood. We landed in front of the gate, both youkai landed normally, while I stumbled a bit.

"Well it looks like the guards don't trust us yet." Kagerou motioned towards one of the guard towers, I saw two guards manning a gatling gun and it was pointed at us.

"State your business!" A guard behind the gate shouted.

"I'm Nelson Tristan Ryugu, Keine told me to visit Akyuu."

"So you're planning to live in Gensokyo?" The guard asked and I nodded, "Very well, but the two youkais have to wait outside."

I looked back at Kagerou and Wakasagihime. "Don't worry about us." said Kagerou.

I did my best to follow the guard. We entered the first room and I heard the guard spoke, "This is the dojo, we train our men here in melee." I can hear the shouting and grunting. I couldn't see where I was going and I bumped into something, then I heard the sounds of spears and katanas falling on to the floor; everyone went quiet and looked at me.

The guard moved closer and saw my eyes, "You're nearly blind right?" I nodded, "Sorry about that, I'll walk you to Hieda no Akyuu." The guard bowed to everyone in the dojo and walked me towards something, "I need you to take off your shoes and put on slippers."

I put on the paper slippers and walked with the guard. He knocked on the door, the door opened, and I felt my way into the room. A voice rang out, "We meet again Nelson, please take off the slippers before you enter this room," I heard Akyuu let out a giggle, "Did you enjoy knocking the soldiers' weapons down? I heard it from here."

I felt my face turning red in embarrassment, "It was an accident, I can't see remember?"

I think I saw her nodding, "So you made up your mind?"

I narrowed my eyes as a failed attempt to try to see her, "Yup, for two reasons: My eyes are slowly healing in Gensokyo and I want to learn more of this land because it's very unique."

"That's good, but there is one major rule for villagers here; do not become a youkai or more specifically, a _Jinyou_ because Reimu will personally come down and kill you."

"Wait why?" I asked.

She answered, "A _Jinyou_ is a human that became a youkai on purpose and that is one of the biggest sins you can commit in Gensokyo because they can upset the balance between youkai and humans, I do not know why it upsets the balance, but that was what I was taught for the past 1200+ years of my life. However, it is perfectly alright if a human accidentally becomes a youkai or is forced to become one."

"Well I don't think I'll become a youkai sooner or later." I stated, "The very thought of eating another person is scary."

Akyuu smiled, she grabbed out a big book, place it on the table, "This is book contains information on everyone living in Gensokyo, I guess you can call this a census by outsider terms." she opened to a blank page, "The first book is called _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense,_ the second is titled, _Symposium of Post-mysticism_."

She looked at me and gave a nervous look, "I haven't thought of a name for the third book yet, so it's still work in progress." she grabbed out a feather with ink, "Shall I start the interview?"

"Sure, bring it on." I said as I sat down in front of her.

* * *

 **Notes**

That last bit about Reimu coming down to kill the OC if he ever turns into a youkai is a reference to the Touhou manga, _Forbidden Scrollery_. I'm not going to spoil anything else, but things happen in that manga.

Next chapter is an extra chapter that'll be out very soon, I can definitely say by tomorrow. I'm sure you guys and gals know what it is.


	5. Chapter 4-1

**Note**

Extra Chapter, recommend you to read chapter 4 if you haven't.

* * *

 **Chapter 4.1**

Akyuu looked at a piece of paper and back to me, "So Nelson Tristan Ryugu, why don't you start by telling me where you're from."

I answered, "I'm born in America, but I am of Japanese descent aka I'm a Japanese American. My ancestors were involved in a family feud back in the 19th century and they left for America." I crossed by arms, "the family members back in Japan are still a bit antsy about that, but we got over that after World War II."

The Child of Miare wrote on the book and continued, "I won't barge into your family affairs, mainly because Yukari didn't want me to find out yet." she placed her feather down, "Now what is this World War II?"

I decided to think deeply into this, I have to simply it so that it doesn't look like huge mess, "It's exactly what the name states, all hell broke loose from 1937 with Imperial Japan and China, then ended in 1945 with the surrender of Germany and Imperial Japan. There are two sides, the Allies with America, Britain, China, France, and the Soviet Union as the major powers, and the Axis with Germany, Italy, and Japan as the major powers. Both Germany and Italy surrendered when their leaders were killed, Japan surrendered when America dropped two atomic bombs and essentially vaporized two cities. My great great great grandfather fought in that war too, he was sent to Europe in a Japanese-American only battalion. I haven't heard anything from my family from Japan, they don't look at us as family ever since we left for America."

The topic continued with talks about war crimes and genocides, Akyuu looked at me with a sad face, "I was in Gensokyo in my previous life during that time period and I can clearly remember the vast amount of spirits of the fallen civilians and soldiers flying across the night skies and into the afterlife. There were so many spirits that they were able to block out the night sky."

"I take it that the war spread to Gensokyo?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, but whenever there is a huge war or conflict on the outside world, spirits of the recently dead would have to fly across Gensokyo. We would that there is something big going on at the outside world." she continued, "Do you at least keep in contact with the ones in Japan?"

I shook my head, "After the war ended, my family did regain contact, but the ones from Japan were still too stubborn and broke off contact again. At that point we just didn't care and moved on with our lives." I sighed in disappointment, "Personally I think it's very stupid for them to still fight over something that happened over 200 years ago now."

"Do you know what your family did back when they lived in Japan?" she asked.

I answered back, "My mom's side of the family were all priests and shrine maidens, they were the ones that has be feuding with us. My father's side were all merchants."

Akyuu flipped a page, "Moving on, let's know a little more about you." she pointed her feather at me, "So do you have any abilities?"

I looked confused, "Huh? If you mean like flying or firing lasers from eyes, then no. I'm just an average college student that likes history and computers." A light bulb popped up on my head, "Oh, I can drive a car!"

"So what is a car? And do you how to build one?"

I readjust my make-believed glasses, "It's that metal thing with four wheels, you can say that the car and motorcycle replaced the horse as the one number method of transportation in the outside world. I know how to maintain one, but not build one."

My eyes briefly regained life, "My car is a silver 2001 Honda CR-V, she's been in my family for 39 years! I named her Honoka! Oh and don't you dare try to damage her, I'll kill you." then they turn dull and lifeless again.

"Okay..." she scribbled something down, "How do you feel about humans and youkai?"

I gave my best answer, "I trust people, I think. I don't know, but in America you can't really trust a lot of people unless they're a government worker, family member, or friend. Humans in Gensokyo are a big unknown to me at the moment. Now youkai? Well it's a scary thought that they eat humans, but after speaking to some like Kagerou, Keine, and Wakasagihime, I say I can only trust them only if they don't try to eat me."

"Now what are thoughts on Gensokyo itself?" she asked.

I remarked, "Backwards."

There was dead silence, only the sound of Akyuu writing was heard.

"Earlier, you said you're an Japanese American." I nodded in agreement to her statement, "Give me a basic description of America, ever since the _Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom_ incident, human and youkai interests in America has skyrocketed."

I scratched my head and decided to give her an extremely brief description of my country, "The country broke off from another country in the late 1700s, as of 2XXX, it's the world's most powerful nation. America has a large technologically advance military that patrols the planet, they usually butt into the affairs of other nations. We actually became one of the most hated countries, but we do this to check for any misbehaving countries; think of it as a way to keep the peace."

Akyuu smiled at my description of my beloved country and said, "America sounds like Reimu being personified as a country; she pretty much does nearly the exact same thing. Usually when Yukari spirits someone away, she let's them bring one thing that isn't a building. I'm assuming that you got her to bring your car?"

"Yep, I also stuff it with as many things as I can."

She wrote the information down, "That's smart, but did you had any other options to chose from before that?"

An exclamation mark appeared above me, "Oh right, I pointed at Yukari and told her that I wanted to bring her with me. She was a little shocked at first, but she declined."

Akyuu covered her mouth to hide her laughter, "I'm a little sad that Yukari didn't allow that, I'm also surprised that you managed to catch Yukari off-guard."

I nodded in agreement, "It would be interesting if Yukari did let that happen to her."

She looked at me in the eyes, "One last question, what is wrong with your eyes?"

I looked at a glass of water on the table and saw the reflection of my lifeless eyes, "I was born with really bad eyes, the doctors thought I was going to be born blind. Yukari claim that living in Gensokyo can fix my eyes, so far it's improving slowly as the days pass."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I am glad that Yukari is telling the truth. Maybe that's why she stole Mamizou's glasses." The Child of Miare closed the book, "We're also done, I need to get my servants to beta-read this, and then you can read your article."

Akyuu got up, "Just sit here and wait." She walked out the door.

She got back within 30 minutes, "Here it is." She handed me a page and I started reading.

* * *

 **The Japanese, but not so Japanese Outsider**

Nelson Tristan Ryugu

Ability: Drives a car

Threat Level: None

Threat Level with car: High

Friendship level with humans: High

Friendship level with youkais: Low

First spotted in: Misty Lake with Wakasagihime

Mostly seen at: Human Village

* * *

Would have died if it wasn't for Wakasagihime, a mermaid youkai.

One of the very few humans that came from the outside world and survived. He is Japanese like everyone else, but only in appearance. The way he talks and acts practically screams out that he is not Japanese. If you call him a Japanese, he'll automatically correct you by saying that he is "Japanese-American". Has family in Japan and America, parents died in an attack, and family in Japan disowned them in the 19th century.

Nelson is much older then Sanae. This means he's college-educated and is definitely smarter than her, which isn't saying much since Sanae isn't a very smart person to begin with. Like Sanae, he knows how to work with technology from the outside world and has no idea how to build them, but unlike Sanae, he knows how to at least maintain one of his machines, to be exact, his car.

 **His Car**

Absolutely loves his car, a silver Honda CR-V made in the year 2001. When asked why he loves his car, he'll tell you that it's a thing that only Americans will understand. Will get mad if you try to damage it, Keine to watches over it to prevent people from activating the alarm. Reimu became the first victim to Keine's watchful eye and Nitori was the second. Affectionately calls it a "her" and named her "Honoka".

 **Countermeasures**

He's a defenseless outsider, there is nothing special about him. Do not stand in the path of a moving car unless you're an idiot.

* * *

 **Notes**

Why is Akyuu acting the way she is? You know, kinda mischievous and such in the previous chapters? Well I've been reading _Forbidden Scrollery_ and it made me picture her in that kind of light for some very strange reason.

As you can see in the last part, it's a nod off to _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense,_ _Symposium of Post-mysticism,_ and the English translations of said books on the Touhou Wiki.


	6. Chapter 5

**To reviewers that I can't reply too:**

 **Nefer** : I can only assume that she does because NTR did gave her a basic explanation on cars in CH 4.1 by telling her that they replaced horses. I definitely know that Akyuu knows what a horse is and everyone knows what happens when you get run over by a horse, so it's only fair for her to assume that cars will do the same exact thing if you don't get out of the way.

 **Omega11** : Ah yes, there will never be a sexy time for my fanfics. I think the gods, mods, and admins probably frown on that sort of thing. Personally I definitely would say that Chapter 4 is definitely not my best work, I will admit that I was surprised that people still like it.

 **Textspeak** : Actually, no because she lives outside of the village and she was already was already a youkai when Reimu and Marisa fought her when they met her for the first time.

* * *

 **Edits**

Did some minor edits in previous chapters (1,2, and 4). Don't reread it unless you want too, it's only about the OC taking off his shoes and putting on slippers whenever he does indoors (I'm being serious here). I was assuming that most of my readers would know this already because OC is Asian.

I dunno how it's like for most Asians in America, but in my family, we still do take off our shoes and walk with slippers (barefooted in bedrooms).

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Hmm..." I placed her final draft roughly an inch away from my eyes to double check, "I like it, when does the book come out?"

"Pfft!" I heard the sound of her covering her mouth.

"Yes, I know it's funny that I have to put my face right into the paper in order to read it."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said as she placed the draft somewhere in the table, "It won't be out for quite awhile, there is still not enough information to make a book yet." Akyuu pulled out two books and an envelope from her table, "As a reward for helping me with this, here are the copies of _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense_ and _Symposium of Post-mysticism_ , I suggest you to read them to get a good idea on Gensokyo. The envelope contains 10600 yen, think of it as payment."

 _"I'd kill for a ebook version of these heavy books."_ I thought to myself.

My eyes lit up as soon as I touched the envelope, next thing I know, my vision is no longer blurry. The room is easier to make out now; the table is in fact a kotatsu, the chairs were actually bucket seats on the ground and I can clearly see a famous blue oval from an American car imprinted on the headrest, the floor is a tatami floor so walking in with socks made sense, and the walls and doors look like your typical traditional Japanese room, they're probably fragile and will break easily from a slash of a katana.

Akyuu quickly snatched the envelope away; My eyes returned to their dull state and I frowned because I can't see anything.

I heard some scribbling noises; it was Akyuu doing what she does best, "Hmm interesting, you temporary regain your eyesight with money."

"It's almost like Yukari is telling me that I can fix problems by throwing money at it; How American." I stated.

Akyuu sweat-dropped, "Well that's Yukari for you."

She handed back the envelope and I placed it my pocket. As soon as I touched the dough, my eyes regained their sights, but as soon as I placed it in my pockets, it became lifeless again. She escorted me towards the door, "The guard will help you walk out, I hope you enjoying living in Gensokyo."

We were about to walk, but then I heard 8-bit or 16-bit music from Akyuu's room, " _So she listens to chiptunes._ " I thought to myself.

While the guard escorted me out, I quickly thought, " _You know, I think I just made a really really bad decision. I need money to survive here, just like back in the outside world,_ " I pulled out my phone, moved the damn thing until it was right in my face, and opened a currency converter app, " _apparently 10600 yen is roughly 100 USD. Well shit, that's good for a week. Ha, there's a chance I'll probably die homeless before my eyes heal, just my luck._ " I thought.

"Ryugu-san," the guard's voice broke my attention and I looked up from my phone, "Put your shoes on, we're almost out, and please don't tell me you need help putting on shoes."

"Heh, my shoes are so different, even a nearly blind person can find them." I said in a over-confident voice and successfully put on my own shoes, "See? Real easy, all I had to do was put my feet on top of every sandal and shoes until I feel the correct one!"

The guard sighed and took me outside. The guard spoke, "Your next place is the Hakurei shrine, the shrine maiden there will need to perform a ritual to bind your soul to Gensokyo. As of right now, you are an official resident of the Human Village, but without the binding ritual, the spell card rules will have no effect on you."

The front gate opened and revealed a blurry image of the blue skies. I stepped out and saw the blurry outline of one familiar woman.

"Oh finished?" Her voice rang out and I instantly recognized that was Wakasagihime.

I nodded, "Yeah, by the way, what happen to that other person?"

"Do you mean Kagerou?" I nodded and she continued, "she flew over to your wagon thing. She saw Marisa and Keine fighting, so she decided to help out to minimize the damage."

" _Ah shit_ " I thought.

I asked, "Can you bring me to my car? I'm going to move it." Immediately she lifted me up, last time she lifted me up by pulled my arm, this time it was bridal style much to my horror as we flew off.

Wakasagihime saw my blushing face, she looked away, "T-t-this embarrassing for me too, but it's easier!"

She started to gain speed, then we were flying fast towards my car, "Nelson, you need to hold on tight."

"Wait, why-" I see blurry angry colorful spheres flying towards us, "Never mind then!" I wrapped my arms around her neck as we maneuver through whatever that was. Normally this is where I ask questions, but right now I'm holding on for dear life. It was like a roller coaster, except we're dodging colorful spheres, stars, lasers, and such.

She slowed down and dropped me next to the driver's door. My knees were shaking, palms sweaty, and I said, "I hate roller coasters. No, don't ask what that is. More importantly, is my car alright and what the hell is going?"

The mermaid helped me stand up, "Your wagon..." there was a brief pause, "your car is alright. Right there's a spell card duel with Marisa against Keine and Kagerou."

"Wakasagihime? Nelson?" A weary voice rang out, it was Keine and she sounded like she was on the verge of collapsing, "Wait, Nelson don't look!"

"As much as I want to look, my vision begs me differ. If there was a naked person in front of me right now, then I won't even be able to tell the difference." I stated. I saw a blurry image rapidly flying towards Keine, "Something's behind you."

The blurry figure slammed into Keine and they both fell down.

Wakasagihime yelled, "Kagerou!"

A blurry figure landed nearby, " _Ya_ _re yare daze~_ I didn't even break a sweat fighting two youkais."

" _That voice sounds like a young girl._ " I thought. I pulled out the money I earned from Akyuu, I wrapped one of the bills around my right pointer finger, and placed the rest in my pocket. My vision was now clear; right in front of me were the bodies of Keine and Kagerou, my face turned red; their clothes were torn up and revealed their curvy figures.

I did my best to look up at the figure standing in front of me. The said figure is a teenage girl with blond hair. She is dressed up as a witch, her broomstick, hat, and black and white clothes completely stand out from everyone here.

"Yo outsider, we meet again. I saw you when you drove in that wagon yesterday night." The witch gave a smirk that displayed overconfidence, "Name's Marisa Kirisame, I'm just your everyday ordinary magician ~da ze!"

"Nelson Tristan Ryugu, I'm just..." I remembered back to that interview with Akyuu, "I'm just a Japanese, but not so Japanese Outsider."

Marisa grinned, "Your name is too long, how bout I just call you NTR for short?"

I was petrified, "Noooooo, don't even think about it. Just call me Nelson."

The black and white witch did a head tilt, "Eh? Why not NTR?"

I whispered, "You don't know what NTR means?"

She shook her head.

I shouted, "Well just call me Nelson instead because I won't tell you!"

"I'll keep calling you NTR until you tell me ~ze." A light blub appeared above Marisa, "I got it, if I beat you in a spell card duel, I'll get to borrow that wagon of yours AND you tell me the meaning behind NTR!"

I got in a cool stereotypical anime pose like in one of those shonen animes and declared, "And as a responsible adult, I'll protect your innocent minds from learning the meaning of that word!"

"Wait what's a spell card..." I looked at the two hot bodies and my face was paled, " _Shit, I'm going to die and end up half-naked just like them!_ " I thought.

All around us a crowd started to form, it was as if this was a gladiator match back in the Roman days. One very noticeable person in the group of onlookers was a shrine maiden with green hair.

Wakasagihime stepped up in front of me, "Nelson-kun, I'll fight on your behalf."

My eyes widen as soon as she said that; shy people like her are unpredictable because they'll do things most people won't expect when the time calls for it. Immediately I pulled her, or at least tried to because youkais are stronger than humans, "W-w-wait, you saw happened Keine and Kagerou; you could end up just like them."

Her face was blushing, "That's something, that I just have to accept if I lose." She gave me a sad smile as if she had accepted her tragic fate, "Nelson-kun, thank you for being my friend, we will meet again right?"

"Wait!" A voice shouted out from the crowd, "I'll joining the mermaid!"

The voice belonged to the shrine maiden with green hair. She had a snake accessory around one side of her green hair. Her white and green outfit resembled Reimu's outfit.

She held out her hand and we both shook hands. Her eyes were brimming with energy and life as she spoke, "Hi Nelson, I'm Sanae Kochiya. Don't worry as my duty as a shrine maiden and a fellow outsider, I'll do my best to stop her from learning the true meaning of NTR!"

Sanae gave me a wink, "Oh and if we win, you need to teach me how to drive. My only regret for leaving the outside world is not getting my license."

Marisa rolled her eyes, "So me against, NTR, Sanae, and Wakasagihime? Well don't expect me to go easy on you now!"

Sanae and Marisa took off, Wakasagihime stayed behind briefly, she pointed north at a building on a hill outside the village, "Nelson, do you see that shrine on the hill? If we win, I'll meet you at the Hakurei Shrine. Just be careful there are youkai living outside the village."

I pressed the button on my key fob to unlock the Honda CR-V. I started her up and shouted, "Don't get yourselves killed!" I drove off and I saw Wakasagihime's confused expression as she took off to help Sanae.

As I drove by houses, I got strange looks from many of the villagers because it was the first time they ever saw something like this and I'm lost. I spotted a samurai, he wore a red and white robe, and had his purple hair in a long ponytail. I pulled up next to him, "Excuse me sir," he looked me, "can you show me how to get to the Hakurei Shrine?"

A feminine voice was heard and I realized that he was a she, "Just follow this road until you reach the biggest intersection, then make a right. You can't miss the intersection because it's the only road that can fit your wagon." She bowed at me, "My name is Meira, outsider."

"Call me Nelson, and thanks!" I drove off.

I reached the intersection and it was as big as a typical city intersection. There were cops directing wagons, horse, and people in different directions. One of the cops standing in the middle saw my car, we made eye contact and he looked confused and bewildered. Well actually, everyone was bewildered because it's not everyday they see a horseless carriage.

"Oh right." I muttered and flicked on the right turn signal.

The cop stopped the traffic and allowed me to turn. The path up ahead is a straight-away with a lot of people and wagons. It seems like the northern entrance is also home to the village marketplace. My speed was already slow to begin with at 10 mph, but now I have to tap the breaks to avoid running people over. There was so many people, it was as if my SUV was a boat, and everyone was the ocean.

A vein popped on my forehead, "For god's sake."

 _Beep Beep!_

I press the horn twice, "Jesus, it's like a third world country here." I muttered. I look at the rearview mirror and saw that accursed witch approaching me, "Crap."

Suddenly the car went over a bump and my vision is blurry again. The feeling of money wrapped around my finger was gone; it probably fell off. I looked at the rearview mirror and didn't see any blurry forms of that witch. Whatever, it doesn't matter, I rather not be vaporized by that witch and die. I pulled out my phone, glanced at the picture of Wakasagihime, and thought to myself, " _Why in the world did you just volunteered to fight her and die?_ "

I took a deep breath, unlocked my seat belt, and reached for the door handle because at this rate, it is unsafe for me to drive without glasses or that strange money trick. Technically I can pull another bill, but what if it falls off while I am driving in the middle of youkai land? Or what if I just take advantage of this strange ability and my eyesight gets worse and worse until I'm completely blind without the sight of money?

I opened the door.

 _Bam!_

The door smack into something hard. "Oh shit, did I hit someone?" I thought out-loud. I look down and prepare to apologized, but I quickly stopped; the unconscious person on the floor is a witch dressed in black and white.

 _Clap, clap, clap_

The slow sound of one person clapping was heard, this was followed by dozens more. A samurai shouted out, "Did my eyes deceived me? Did an outsider just beat Marisa?" Immediately, nearly everyone stopped what they were doing just to check what just happened.

A person landed in front of me, I can't see her, but the blurry form of something that's red and white made it fairly obvious, "Reimu is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Are you blind are something?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Why yes I am, someone borrowed my glasses." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Oh, so it made perfect sense for you to beat up Marisa. Ummm, good job I guess?"

"It was actually Yukari." I pointed at Marisa, "And you need to do something about this nutjob, she killed Keine and the others!"

Everyone in the village went quiet, "Was she shooting colorful balls?" the shrine maiden asked.

I nodded.

"You do know that those are harmless and the most damage they'll do is tear down your clothes right?"

"Oh..." There was an awkward silence, "Wait, but that doesn't explain why they were knocked out then!"

Immediately I was hit in the head with a red fireball thing, the force threw me on to the ground. Reimu stood over me, but I can't tell what her facial expression is, "There, I hit you in the head with danmaku, are you dead yet?"

Her voice came out as rather pissed off, kinda like she had better things to do. I shook my head, it appears that all spells are set to stun here.

Reimu grabbed my hand and yanked me up, "C'mon, I need you to my shrine. You, me, and Yukari are going to have a _long nice relaxing talk_."

I'm going to pretend it's not the groping incident and pretend to be dumb, "Fine by me, I was going to head there in the first place, but can I ask why?"

"We're holding hands right?"

I slowly nodded.

"What does it feel like?"

I looked at our hands, "It feels like I'm hold my own hand."

Reimu started to pull me, "Exactly, I was gonna put this aside when we first met, but this just screams out Yukari's work."

"Naw, you just wanted to go to sleep ~ze. That noise was really loud you know."

I turned my head and saw Marisa, I couldn't see her face, "Yo Nelson, good job, luck was on your side ~ze!"

"Marisa, shut up." Reimu said in an annoyed tone. She pulled me even harder and moments later she lets go, "Nelson, you know what? I give up, you're too heavy."

"Wait what are you trying to do?" I asked.

"We were gonna fly to my shrine, but you're too heavy."

"That's because Reimu's a human; if she was a youkai, this would be no problem ~ze!" She picked up her broom, "I'll just fly back towards the schoolhouse to let everyone know who won, I'll catch up to you guys later."

Marisa flew off and I heard Reimu mumbled, "God damn it Marisa, you just wanted to leave before I asked you to help me lift him."

"Reimu, I do have my car." I pointed at my Honda CRV.

"Oh, that metal thing?" She walked around the car and was looking for a way in. I opened the front passenger side and ushered her in.

"Alright, I need you to be my eyes because I can't see a damn thing."

She exasperated, "Huuhhh? Are you serious? The road to my shrine is a straight line."

"Potholes are a car's worse enemy, the tires aka the 4 black circles you see outside are expensive to replace." I said as I received Vietnam flashbacks of me driving to the nearest tire shop and leaving with a lighter wallet.

Reimu does a head tilt, "Potholes?"

"They're these random small holes in the ground and the wheels can get stuck in them." I gently kicked one of the tires, "These are made out of rubber and air, so they'll probably pop."

She gets into the car, "Yeah, yeah, let's just go already. The gravel roads here are not that bad, besides, didn't you drove to the village yesterday from the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

 _"Touche"_ I thought to myself because she's right. I started up the car, "You know what? You're right."

The car approaches the gate, the guards noticed an incredibly bored shrine maiden riding shotgun, and immediately opened the gate.

Unlike the last time I drove to the village, I took a page off of the Australians; drive faster on rough roads because the car will fly over the potholes.

The drive was very quiet, "Reimu, say something." I asked.

"What is there to say? There's no potholes." Reimu said in a bored voice, "You didn't even need a guide."

"Ahem, hello? I'm like blind here."

"That's your problem, not mine." She stated.

 _Bump bump_

The car hit a minor bump, "That was a pothole!" I yelled in panic.

"No it was a fairy, don't worry they're immortal." the shrine maiden noticed something, "you can stop, we have to walk from here."

We both got out of the car and I locked it.

I looked at the blurry form of Reimu, "We're close now right?"

The shrine maiden nodded, "Up ahead is a hill and there is a flight of stairs."

"How long is the stairs?" I asked as I squint my eyes as an attempt to see better.

Reimu hovered in the air, "I don't know, I never bothered because I can fly. Good luck Nelson." And she flew off.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." I muttered to myself. I had to suck it up and climb my way up these stairs.

"You know, I feel sorry for her worshipers." I said to no one around me.

* * *

 **State of things**

Back in the first chapter, I stated that this will be my first fanfic (That's more than one chapter) with no outline because I wanted to see how it'll go. Well personally I think that the story was going south because I just realized that I will lose all motivation to write (Writer's block). An outline would at least give me a clear view on how I want this story to end in case I forget. The reason why chapter 5 took awhile is because I spent the rest of that time making an outline.


	7. Chapter 6

**Update (3/25)**

Sorry no new chapter yet, just a fix to chapter 6.

A guest review pointed out that the Great Hakurei Barrier was set up in 1885 and in _A Blurred Vision_ , I set up the current date in Gensokyo as 1877 (Third to last sentence at the very bottom). I meant to put in 1887, but I was so engross with reading about the Satsuma Rebellion that I ended up putting 1877 instead!

Now normally, I would update a chapter that's filled with mistakes at the same time as a brand new chapter, but this is the one exception because it will ruin the time and dates in my fanfic. So many thanks, Guest reviewer! (Your question about Nelson will be at the very bottom so I don't accidentally spoil any new reader.)

Aside from that, nothing else has been changed.

 **A/N**

First chapter of 2017. It's been awhile, you might not remember how the story went, so feel free to reread the whole thing, I usually do the same for all fanfics I read.

Yeah, bear with me on the slow updates, I usually left my finished chapters alone for at least 1 week to 1+ month because it's easier for me to find my mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"What is this? Back in my day, we have these things called escalators." I muttered to myself as I struggled up the steps.

I sat down on the steps; I couldn't see what's at the top and what's at the bottom. I am still very blind. If all else failed, I have to do one thing that a true American would do; give up and find an easier way because we work hard to make things easier.

It didn't take long for me to decide to walk back down the steps because I gave up as soon as I sat down on the steps. I pressed the unlock button on my key fob and smiled, "I have technology on my side."

I started up the Honda CR-V which I affectionately named Honoka. Then I turned her off because I realized one thing; it's definitely disrepectful to just drive up the stairs and into shrine grounds on a steel beast. I stared at the stairs in dismay, "I just wasted time and energy for nothing, if this was a class, I'd get an F-." I said to myself.

I grabbed out a backpack, put some water bottles in it and resumed my climb up these steps of hell. Thirty minutes later, I think I am half way there, crawling up on all fours. I laid down on the steps and thought, " _Does she even get visitors with these kinds of stairs?!_ "

Suddenly I heard a pair of feet landing near me, I look up at the steps above me and saw a blurry form of a little girl with horns. I swear, she smells like she's been drinking since birth. The closer she got, the more and more I can smell that sake.

For some strange reason, the smell of sake just gave me energy to get back up and speak. "For gods sake, I hope you're not drunk or otherwise the FBI, CIA, and NSA will try and arrest me for getting a kid drunk. I reserve the right to remain silent."

The drunk kid slurred her words, "you're that outssider Reimu was aiwting for right?"

I nodded, now that she was mere inches from me, I can make out the details; she wore a torn up blouse, and a purple skirt, her reindeer-like horns are a dead-giveaway that just screams out youkai.

I quickly thought, " _Just what was Reimu doing to her? Is she into little girls? If she is, then that explains the torn up blouse. Wait or maybe Reimu got into a fight, lost, became loli-food, and now this is a bad ending where I get raped and eaten! The worse part is that I'm American and we Americans are... well fed._ "

 _Bonk!_

I felt a tap on my forehead, I guess I spaced out. I looked at the object in front of me, it's some kind of weird-ass bottle that belongs in a museum.

The drunk smiled, "outsider, you're like totally ofut bof it." She jiggled the bottle, "drinpk out of this gourd, it'fs mightly good stuff."

I held the gourd and took a sniff; yep, it's sake.

I felt two hands on my shoulders rocking me; it's that drunk kid again, "'comn, drinkx, reimu's waiting ffor you and she's pissed."

" _Heh, if this was an anime, I'm pretty sure there's a scene where I would start blushing because it's an indirect kiss. Just because I look like an anime character now doesn't mean I should act like one._ " I thought to myself and then I took a sip.

Suddenly I hear an irritated drunken voice from behind, "you calrl that drinking? you look older tahn Reimu, so drink more!"

With a forceful shove, I was overpowered by a loli of all things. It felt as if all of Niagara Falls came down on my mouth except instead of water, it was sake, insanely strong sake. This was definitely the strongest alcoholic drink I drank, instantly I felt like I was on top of the world, everything WAS SO CLEAR. The ordeal lasted about 5 seconds but it felt like 5 hours, I never liked alcohol because I can't hold my drinks very well.

As quickly as I was on top of the world, the world just came crashing down on me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I'm still nearly blind, but I was lying on a futon and the sweet smell of incense was in the air. This can only mean one thing; I'm inside Reimu's shrine. I looked outside and judging by the light and the cold air blowing in, it's morning. I must have been out for a day.

Suddenly the futon moved around a bit and that drunk kid emerged out of the futon. She was covered from neck to toe in bed sheets, "that was a wild nigh,t i never knew you were so taqlented at lovemaking with two girls." She said that in a happy drunken voice.

"Two girls?" I whispered, I removed the cover and there was Reimu's bare back, instantly I covered her up. Then I noticed that my clothes are missing. I took a deep breath, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

"This can't be happening! This fanfic is suppose to be T for teens!"

I pulled a pistol from thin air, jammed it in my mouth, and...

 _BANG!_

* * *

I opened my eyes and I'm still nearly blind, but this time I was lying on a futon and the sweet smell of incense was in the air. This can only mean one thing; I'm inside Reimu's shrine. I looked outside and it's dark outside.

"Wow this must be the fastest hangover ever." I muttered. Then I lifted the bed sheets, my clothes on me, no naked lolis and shrine maidens, SAFE!

" _Ara, ara~_ it seems like you had a wonderful dream, you can thank me later." I look over to the direction of the voice, I don't even need my vision for this because there is only one woman I know that will say " _ara, ara~_ ", and that woman is Yukari.

"Wait, that dream!"

"Yes, yes, that dream. Isn't it great? I used on Reimu once and she couldn't sleep for a week." Yukari gave a thumbs up.

Immediately the sound of a door opening was heard, "Yukari, you gave another outsider that dream again?! Do you have to traumatize every single outsider you bring in?"

"Why yes, and he held up surprisingly well, then again that was to be expected."

"Wait you mean I'm not the first outsider?" I asked while I crawled out of the futon.

"Of course not. Most outsiders usually get eaten, the lucky ones either go the Human Village or find their way back." Reimu answered.

She faced Yukari, "Now, why are you here? Don't you have better things to do other than messing around with me and..."

I felt Reimu's gaze upon me, there was a long pause before I realized she forgot my name, and I answered, "Nelson Tristan Ryugu."

" _Ara-ara~_ Reimu, didn't you forget? Evening and night for me is like morning and afternoon for humans." Yukari clapped her hand twice, a gap opened on the floor next to her, and something rose out of it. I can see her blurry form sitting on it which meant it is a chair.

"Ah!" I heard a yelp from Reimu and suddenly both of us were sitting on some kind of sofa that came out of nowhere, courtesy of Yukari.

"Yukari, what is this about?" A displeased voice was heard next me, it was obiviously a ticked off Reimu.

I can hear the gap youkai sitting on the chair when she said, "I was going to explain why I brought him here and why he is important."

I pointed at myself, "Me? Important? I'm just a nobody that's trying to live his life until a pretty woman spirited me away into some kind of animeland, made me into an anime character, and took away my glasses."

"Yukari..." Reimu said in a menacing tone.

"Reimu, you know about the Hakurei family in the outside world right?" Asked Yukari.

"Yes, and your point is?"

"Back in the 19th century, the Hakurei family split into two; one that stayed in Japan and the other immigrated to America. Ever since that happened, both sides broke contacted with each other, you can say that it was a family feud. What was the feud about? Moving to America."

There was a brief pause, then I heard the sound of a drink falling out of a gap, and the sound of Yukari taking a sip before she continued.

"The Hakurei family in Japan has a long history of working with me to bring in the next shrine maiden or priest for Gensokyo's survival and they're famous youkai-hunters in Japan. The Hakurei family in America started out as farmers and then became a military family because of this choice, their magical abilities are very lacking." I felt Yukari's eyes on me, "That explains why you had great grandparents that fought in World War II. It's worth mentioning that both sides of the Hakurei family fought in that war. However, I was rather shocked when I met you."

" _Shocked? Well you did a good job at hiding it._ " I thought to myself.

"Your parents were police officers and veterans that died in a terrorist attack, yet you did not stray into that path. Now why is that? Is it because you're a out-of-shape pig that plays MOBA games and drinks energy drinks all day? Or is it something else?"

Even though I despise MOBA games and energy drink, that comment still felt like a stab in the stomach because I am out-of-shape, but at least I am not a blob of fat, most people won't know until I take off my shirt to go swimming or when I'm sleeping with them in bed after an _intense encounter_.

I took a deep breath, "I despise those games and drinks. The reason why my parents didn't want me to follow their career is because they don't want me to see what they saw in war."

I felt someone poking my sides; it was Reimu, she looked at me and I swore I think she is grinning. "Fatty..."

"Please don't tell me my parents told you bring me here just to lower my self-esteem..." I muttered.

I suddenly stood up from the sofa after processing that history lesson Yukari gave out, "Wait, Hakurei family that immigrated to America, that sounds like my family!"

Yukari dropped her drink, "Wait, did you know that your mom was a Hakurei?"

I smiled and answered, "Nope, I called her 'mom' til the day she died."

"Pfft... ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yukari laughed, "It's really hard to believe you're a Hakurei because you're as clueless as a Kochiya! Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting."

I crossed my arms and pouted, "No fair, I was a kid when both my parents died, I didn't know any better." I looked at Reimu, she looked back at me and I can't make out what her expression is. I looked back at Yukari, "You know, I'm going to have to call bullshit on that part, it's almost like you're telling me that everyone with 'Smith' as a last name is related."

" _Ara_?" Yukari sounded a little confused.

"I have to agree with Nelson on that part." Reimu chimed in.

" _Ara_?!" Yukari went from being confused to being shocked.

"Oh wow, I never saw a panicking Yukari before." Reimu stated, "I wish you can see this Nelson, it's amusing and cute."

I heard Yukari sigh, "You know, I was hoping I wasn't going to do this, but you left me no choice."

Suddenly, my hands felt strange, it felt like I was touching two mounds...

"W-w-what are you doing?! Get your grubby hands off of me!"

Instantly, I let go, it was a very familiar feel and now she definitely knows. I dragged my hand out of the gap and raised them up like I was surrendering. "Let's be rational, that was-"

"That was the same feeling as last time."

I waved my hands frantically, "I've seen anime clips on Vidtube, I know where this is going, just think rationally and talk things out!"

I felt several danmaku bullets whizzed past me and then a girly wilhelm scream from Yukari. After that, there is an awkward silence.

"Well, I did not expect that." I said in relief, I guess just because Gensokyo looks like an anime universe does not mean the people should behave like one. "So what happened? I can't really see anything." I asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"I shot Yukari and she fell back into her gap." I can hear some movement it was probably Reimu shifting away from me, "I-I-I know that was an accident and it was all because of Yukari's stupid schemes."

A familiar voice rang out, " _Ara?_ Stupid scheme?"

"Back for more?" Asked Reimu, I can feel magical energy filling up around her, it felt very warm.

"Ack!" Suddenly that magical energy disappeared, "Yukari let me go!" the shrine maiden screamed.

I felt my third hand holding on my right hand. Immediately, I panicked and calmly said, "Why do I have a third hand?"

"Silly Nelson, that's Reimu's hand." Stated Yukari.

"What is this?!" Reimu exclaimed as she let go of my hand.

"I guess it's time for some reintroductions; Reimu..." I heard the sound of a fan being pulled out, Yukari is probably going to cover her face.

"Ah!" I heard Reimu screamed and then she is up against me; Yukari probably pushed her.

"Nelson Tristan Ryugu is a male version of you." I heard the sound of a fan being closed, "You see, when a person from an alternative universe touches the original person, they will realize that they both feel the same way."

Reimu spoke, "You know Yukari that makes perfect sense, but..." suddenly I felt her jam her finger on my stomach, "How can this piggy here be me? I mean, he's fat, he's older than me by at least 7 years, his eyes are dead, and he doesn't even behave like me!"

"Hey, I'm only 10 pounds above the average, that's not even fat!" I fired back, it feels like they completely blowing this up.

"That's where you're wrong Reimu, the reason he is like that is because he's living in America, the most obese country in the world."

"Hey Yukari, we're the 10th fattest country in the world now." I corrected.

"Nelson, hush." Yukari continued, "Also, Nelson wouldn't be fat if he wasn't a lazy slob."

Each comment they made felt a dagger being jammed into my chest, everyone here is very savage with their words.

"Like you, Reimu!" Yukari said that in a happy tone.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Reimu said in a aggessive, but nervous tone.

"Peekaboo~" The gap youkai sang as she forced herself onto the shrine maiden.

"God damn it Yukari! Stop! That tickles!" The shrine maiden started to laugh.

Fortunately for me, Reimu is still on top of me, so I can see what Yukari is doing. Instinctively, I look away as Yukari stripped the poor girl.

The gap youkai pinches the shrine maiden's arm, "Reimu, look at that flabby skin on your arms. I'm disappointed in you; if only you didn't lay in that kotatsu all day." Yukari stated in disappointed as she let go.

"Shut up Yukari, you're not my mother!" Reimu shouted.

A vein popped on Yukari's forehead and she snapped, " _Ara_? How can you say that? I love you just as much as any mother would! Reimu, who was the person who nursed you back to health when you caught the flu because you slept in the kotatsu with the door open during winter? Me! And do you know where those 20000 yen donations came from? Me!" It felt like I was listening to a mom arguing with a teenaged daughter.

There is a tense silence and then a meek voice spoke up, "Sorry Yukari..."

Yukari happily replied, "I forgive you Reimu." then she gave a Reimu a headpat.

Then I felt her gaze on me, "Nelson, do not say ANYTHING about what you just saw." I gave her a thumbs up and she continued, "Can you imagine Gensokyo's strongest youkai taking care of a human like she was her own daughter? Most youkai will see that as a weakness."

Yukari held Reimu by her shoulders, "Now going back on the topic, the true reason why I brought Nelson to meet you is because he would make a good suitor for you!"

"What?!" Both me and Reimu shouted at the same time.

"He's older than me!"

"She's not even legal yet and this is incest! And didn't you said we're both lazy bums? How does that make us a good couple!"

"My dear Nelson, this is Gensokyo, not the outside world. I hope you enjoy fucking with a younger girly version of yourself."

" _Fuck you Yukari_ " I thought to myself.

"And Reimu, I hope you enjoy fucking with an older manly version of yourself. _I ship this pairing~_ " Yukari sank into the ground and disappeared.

Suddenly there was this dreaded sinking feeling, moments later the sofa disappeared, and both of us were on the ground.

"Y-U-K-A-R-I..." The shrine maiden said this like she was about to blow up. Moments later, she took a very deep breath, "She's probably just messing with us."

"Really? With which part?" I asked.

"The part where she wants us together." Reimu stated.

 _SNAP_

A twig snapped, Reimu got off of me, and looked in the general direction.

"Um, um, I didn't mean eavesdrop, I just wanted to *sniff, sniff*" A feeble, but very familiar voice rang out.

"I recognize that voice, Wakasagihime is that you?" I asked.

"Nelson, Reimu, I didn't know you people were like that, I-I-I..." Wakasagihime never finished that sentence because she flew off. I can hear her soft quiet weeping as she sped away.

I sighed, "I'll go over and talk some sense into her."

I got up from the ground and Reimu tugged me on the shoulder, "Are you an idiot?"

"Well Yukari did drag me to this magical place before I got my bachelor's degree." I replied back.

There was a brief pause from the shrine maiden, probably because she doesn't know what I was talking about, "What in the world is a... oh you know what? Forget it, don't you know that youkai are out and about at night? They'll eat you alive."

"I have a car." I said, I seriously doubt a youkai can handle being struck by a civilian's greatest weapon other than a firearm; a four wheel metal box that weighs over 2 tons.

"Oh that metal thing?" Reimu asked, she let go of me and started to dress herself.

I nodded.

Reimu continued on, "There are youkai that can lift up mountains, do you think that metal wagon will stop them? If you think technology can stop a youkai then explain why soldiers in the human village refuse to expand out into the forests? They have those weird muskets that can fire more than one shot very quickly. Even before that village got spirited away into Gensokyo, before the spell card rules came into effect, those muskets are just a minor improvement over the black powder muskets used before."

Then I remembered what happened to me and Wakasagihime when I drove to the village; I ran over a youkai and she was just pissed.

I felt a tap from Reimu, "Hey, stop spacing out. It's getting late, I'm not going to let you go off and get eaten. Go do that when there's light."

"Say, are you going to escort and protect me from those youkai if I go tomorrow?" I asked.

She harshly repied, "Why? What is happening between you and her is not my problem, go bother someone else about that." Reimu walked away, she is probably standing in the doorway, but I can't see her without glasses, "Besides, as a Hakurei, I disapprove of this."

"Reimu, I dated and slept with girls in the past, there is no way Wakasagihime is having one of those 'love at first sight' moments, when we first met, I have a feeling that she's just really shy." Upon saying that, I can heard Reimu's breathing changed a bit, it sounds like she's irritated by what I said, "What?"

"So outsiders are unfaithful, got it. Now I have to come with you." She said with a hint of disgust, "So I can warn her about you."

I was confused, "Umm okay I guess?"

"I can't believe it, Yukari brings in a suppose 'man' version of me and he's a cheating bastard." She muttered.

"Wait, what? I think you're misunderstanding this, I have you know that the men out-numbered women in where I lived, because of that most women around my age and younger go through men like used underwear!"

In layman terms, women in the city I live in have the power because there isn't a lot of them, so they get to chose who to date and marry. I can't call myself a bad person and many people consider me as a well behaved man, but usually what happens is that the girls I date usually just move on to the next guy because I'm not very exciting. This happened so much that I'm pretty much numb to love because it's just a fake.

"It's the opposite in Gensokyo." Reimu stated, "I don't like to admit this, but most people that wind up in Gensokyo are usually men, they're usually raped by youkai and then get eaten youkai. Nelson, you are very lucky to have ran into Wakasagihime because she is one of the least dangerous."

"Well, that's a scary thought..." I muttered. I crawled back into my futon, "You win, I'll just sleep til morning and we'll look for her."

I turned on my phone and activated the alarm app. Immediately I felt Reimu look over my shoulder.

"Huh, 2040? Interesting." She whispered because she noticed the date on my phone.

"Wait, this isn't 2040?" I asked.

"No, this is September 1887, just a decade after the Imperial government killed Saigō Takamori and crushed his rebellion." Reimu answered.

"Well that explains the repeating firearms and gating guns the village has." I muttered, "Well, I have a lot of questions to be answered, but I know better then to ask a teenage girl. G'night."

"Good night." She said, I can hear her walking out as I drift into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N**

I originally wanted to wait for _Alternative Facts in Eastern Utopia_ to come out on March 30th so I can start reading it (I'm hoping it's another character fact book thing that tells us more about our favorite touhou characters) and using anything in that book for my story. Then I realized that even if the book comes, then I won't be able to read Japanese and I'll end up waiting for someone to translate it. So with that in mind, I'll release this chapter.

I think I made something that isn't canon (actually the entire fanfic isn't canon to began with!). It's 1877 in Gensokyo, but it's 2040 in Nelson's (NTR's) world. By the way, 2040 isn't a number I made up, if you go back to the first chapter, then you can see that OC stated that his 2001 Honda CR-V is 39 years old, so if you add 39 to 2001, you'll get 2040.

Shocking, isn't it?

 **Self-insert OC X Touhou Character?**

I don't even know, heck in my outline I actually split it into three branches (each with a different ending, if you watched a lot of anime, then you can probably guess the three endings) because I can't really decide if I wanted a pairing or not. I'll pick one of the branchers when we get there, of course, I won't tell you guys when we get there; that's spoilers.

 **Reviewer Stuff**

A reviewer once asked me if Alice is dead in this fanfic, I don't know if I should put his name up (but you can find the review). Well, I could say no and end it there, but let's make things more complicated then it is.

Alice is already in this story, but in a very vague and obscure because I didn't even drop any hints or descriptions in the second chapter because I considered her to be a minor character until she is properly introduced to self-insert OC. You don't have to reread the 2nd chapter, I'll just quote them right below:

*Start quotes*

"Heh, I wonder if I can borrow it ze~"

"Marisa, don't stoop that low!"

"Yare yare daze~"

*End quotes*

The first and third quote is Marisa and the second one (middle one) is Alice, but the story is being told in first person and that means if the OC doesn't know who it is, then the readers will be just as confused.

In other words, Self-insert OC is an unreliable narrator, he'll get things wrong because he doesn't know any better.

 **Guest Reviewer**

"Is Nelson from the future, or is he from an alternate timeline since you mention both."

Yes, Nelson is from the future, but it is not our future nor it is the future of the Outside World that everyone in Gensokyo is familiar with (think of him as being from an alternate timeline in the future).


End file.
